Of Roses and Wolves
by VVSINGOFTHECROSS
Summary: Where Rickard Stark's southern ambitions lead him to a different southern kingdom and the roses get planted into the wild wolf.
1. Chapter 1

**276 A.L.: Winterfell**

**Lord Rickard Stark**

The summer snows were beginning to settle on the ground in Winterfell and the rest of the north. Summer had been going on for some four years now and with it had continued the peace and prosperity of the past decade of King Aerys reign. There had been some minor trouble in the south when the King had been taken hostage by Denys Darklyn, but now that issue seemed to have resolved itself and peace had returned once more. The north itself had been experiencing a rare period of prolonged peace, the wildlings had finally accepted that they were not like to succeed in crossing over the wall, and as such had stopped crossing over the wall and raiding. IN fact, Rickard could not truly remember the last time he had had to deal with the wildlings, it might have been when he was a young lad, perhaps slightly older than Brandon was now. All in all, the land was at peace, his bannermen and his people were happy and he was content.

His family was also happy, Rickard's wife Lyarra had passed away some three years a go from a chill, and Rickard deeply missed her. His wife had been his closest confidant and his best friend, they had shared many a laugh together and had taken great joy in watching their children grow and explore the world. Lyarra had been the only person who could ever truly make him laugh, and now that she was gone, he had become very, very solemn. He knew that much, he knew that perhaps there were times when his children could do with some laughter and joy and yet he found he knew not how to provide it anymore. As to his children, well his eldest son and heir Brandon reminded him of his uncle Rodrik, very wild and brash was Brandon, hot headed as well, and prone to thinking with his heart and not his head. The boy had gotten into a lot of trouble growing up and yet he seemed to be slowly maturing, his time with the Dustins seemed to have done him some good. He might be brash, but just like Rodrik Brandon had a good heart and could be very smart when he wanted to. As for his second son Eddard lovingly known as Ned, well Rickard knew very little about his second son, for Ned had been fostered at the Vale since he was eight, and all Rickard knew of his second son was what he remembered of the boy he had been then, quiet and solemn, from what his children told him when Ned visited and from the letters he got from Ned himself, his son was very solemn and quiet, much like Rickard himself. Lyanna, Rickard's only daughter and the apple of his eye, was wild just like her brother, and often did things she wanted to d regardless of social propeity or the consequences, and though Rickard knew he should be stricter with her he often found he could not be. The one thing he would not allow her to do though was sword fight, for she was not a Mormont and did not need to know such a thing. Of course that often mean she dragged poor Benjen, the youngest of Rickard's pups into all sorts of activities which got them both into trouble. Rickard often despaired about what he was going to do with her.

It did not help that his bannermen had begun speaking to him about possible options of betrothals for both Brandon and Lyanna. Brandon he could understand, after all the boy would soon become a man and would need a wife, as for Lyanna she was only nine and could spend some more time as the wild little girl she was before she would need to be tamed. Of course he had thought it a could idea to speak to Maester Walys about such issues before he made a decision. Maester Walys was a large man, broad shouldered and very smart, and he had become Rickard's most trusted confidant after Lyarra had died. Rickard was sat in his solar as he spoke to Walys. "Well Maester, what do you make of these letters? It could not be more obvious that Ryswell wants Brandon for his daughter Barbrey, though Bethany is still available as well. What do you think could be the reason for that?" Rickard asked, though he had a very good idea of why.

Walys was silent a moment and then said. "It is possible that Lord Rodrik simply wants the best for both his daughters, after all you have heard the talk that the man means to see his eldest daughter Bethany wed to Roose Bolton. Perhaps he wants a more appropriate match for his second daughter, and he means to see her wed to Winterfell." Rickard shuddered at the thought of Roose Bolton, the man was the same age as him and yet something about him seemed off. Walys spoke once more. "Alternatively, it could be Lord Rodrik subtly implying that Lord Brandon is honour bound to wed Barbrey now. After all, if you will forgive me my frankness my lord, Lord Brandon has not been known to think with his head when it comes to the Ryswells and their girls."

Rickard sighed he knew very well what the man meant and once again he cursed his son's hot bloodedness. "Aye, whilst I agree that this most likely has more to do with Rodrik wanting his daughter and blood in Winterfell, were it Bethany that he proposed I would not be so hesitant to agree to a match. The girl is smart and clever, and she knows her duty. Barbrey Ryswell, I am not sure of, and I am sure that the match would be more toxic than good for the north."

"I suppose then that you will reject this offer then my lord?" Maester Walys asked.

Rickard nodded and said. "Aye, though that now means there are few other options for Brandon here in the north. My cousin Brandon only had sons who only have sons, and his brother Benjen's daughters are all wed and bedded with sons of their own so there is no chance of keeping it close. And Donella Manderly is betrothed to Halys Hornwood, and that is a match that must go ahead to reduce Bolton's influence in the east. It seems that there has been a lack of brides from my generation, we might need to do what no other lord of Winterfell has done since the time of my grandfather."

Maester Walys perked up then and asked. "Where were you thinking of looking towards my lord? Riverrun has two daughters; Casterly Rock has one from the main line and many from the other branches. House Tyrell has two daughters from the main line, and countless others as well. And then there is Dorne, with Princess Elia as well."

Rickard was silent a moment and then he said. "If I was to look south and towards the Riverlands, that might be the most beneficial for the north. After all the riverlands are directly to our south and are very fertile, besides relations between the north and the riverlands have always been good, perhaps it is time to renew that alliance. There is also the fact that Hoster Tully's daughter Catelyn is meant to already be a great beauty, perhaps that might be enough to keep Brandon away from Barbrey Ryswell."

Maester Walys nodded and then said. "That is very true my lord. But would it be wise to look to the Riverlands? After all Hoster Tully is an ambitious man and has many qualities that might not be viewed desirably in an ally, there is also the fact that if you mean to wed Lord Brandon to a member of a great house, it might be more strategically sound to wed him to a daughter of a Great house who will not be in the centre of a conflict should one ever arrive."

Rickard thought about this for a moment and then asked. "Then who would you suggest maester?" Looking to Casterly Rock will bear no fruit, for Tywin still wants his daughter to be a queen, and believes his rescuing of the King during Duskendale will make the King more likely to accept the proposal a second time round. And looking towards their cadet branches is nothing but an insult to Winterfell and the north, we are not some second tier house that we must take their seconds. Brandon is heir to the north, the biggest kingdom and as such deserves the best."

Maester Walys pondered that and then asked. "Then would you consider looking towards Dorne or perhaps to the Reach. Princess Elia would bring with her an ancient heritage and a strong ally in the south. Whilst the Reach would bring significant trade and more workings with the citadel and it would also mean significant numbers in the event of war."

Rickard nodded. "Aye, those are two very interesting options. Princess Elia might be slightly older than Brandon but she would bring prestige and strength to the marriage, of course there is her health to consider and whether or not she would last in the cold of the north. That might be too much of an issue to allow a betrothal to take place. SO I think we can discount her. Now, the Tyrells, aye they would make the most sense in this case. They have two daughters do they not?"

Walys nods and says. "Aye my lord, Mina and Jana, and by all accounts both girls are smart and are their mother's daughters to the core. It seems that Lord Mace inherited his father's slowness and his daughters have inherited their mother's smartness and good looks. Definitely something that will be useful for the north and for Lord Brandon."

Rickard considered this for a long moment and then said. "Very well, then I suppose it is time I began speaking to Mace Tyrell and his mother. Send a raven to Highgarden with a proposition of a betrothal, and let us see what Highgarden has to say and offer us."


	2. Queen of Thorns

**Ninth Month of 276 A.L. Highgarden**

**Lady Olenna Tyrell**

Summer was baking hot in the Reach, it always had been, for as long as Olenna could remember. When she had been younger she had often gone swimming in the sea with her brother and sister, and then later when she had wed Luthor she had gone swimming in the Mander with him and done all kinds of things. The Reach had prospered during the peace that had come at the end of Summerhall and the Ninepenny Kings, trade was booming, the other kingdoms demanded a lot of the products that were produced by the people of the Reach, especially during summer, melons, wine, grapes apples and peaches were all in high demand, and as such were sold to places such as the Westerlands, the Riverlands and the Vale as well as to the north in exchange for the materials that the Reach needed. As such Olenna was happy to note that her hard work had paid off and House Tyrell was once again respected amongst the various lords of the realm, it had after all been a very bad state when Luthor had come to his lordship, his father Mern had been an oaf and a fool.

Of course her husband Luthor had been as big an oaf as his father had been, but he had had the good sense to listen to her and let her do all the heavy lifting when it came to the political manoeuvring and dealing with his bannermen. A laugh and a smile, a well placed jest was enough to win many of the lords over, and twist them to her needs, some of the others though, Tarly, Rowan and Appleton all gruff men needed to be shown just how smart she truly was and she had done that. Leaving her husband to go hawking and drinking with her own brother and his own cousin that oaf Ashford. When he had ridden off of that cliff she had laughed and then she had mourned for she had been more than passing fond of the oaf. Her son and the Lord of Highgarden worried her though, Mace, he had a lot of ideas and aspirations but did not have the brains to carry them out. He plotted and planned but in the end often landed on his arse. He was an oaf, an oaf who did not listen to her most of the time but when he did good things happened, such as him following up on his feelings for Alerie Hightower and marrying her at Olenna insistence, thus keeping Lord Leyton happy and content. Mace and Alerie's son Willas was a very sharp boy, smart and curious Olenna knew he would make a fine Lord of Highgarden when his time came and she made sure to do all she could to ensure his father's oafishness did not rub off on him. As for her daughters, well Mina was smart but always allowed her emotions to rule her, that she had even wed Paxter Redwyne when she had been dead set on marrying that Osgrey fellow showed Olenna that at least her daughter was not a complete airhead. As for Jana, well her second daughter was good looking and had a good brain on her, she was a lot like Olenna, she was cunning and knew how to play the game had been doing it for years, which was why this letter from the north was such a surprise.

"Why has he sent the letter mother?" Mace asked, his face drawn in concentration. "There has been very little dealing between Winterfell and Highgarden as far as I can tell in the recent past. It makes no sense."

Olenna shook her head and said. "Mace, sweetling listen closely. It makes perfect sense, Lord Rickard is looking to increase the presence of Winterfell and the Starks south of the neck. After all the Starks have ruled the north for thousands of years and are now its uncontested rulers, there is little else for him to gain there. Looking to the south means he can have a foot in the game we all play, and show that the north is as strong as any of the other great houses if not stronger. This offer is a way of doing that."

Mace looked at the letter again and then said. "But why now? Why is he looking to make the offer now and not have them wed shortly afterwards? Why have the marriage in a few years if he is so eager to have his influence in the south grow?"

Olenna sighed. "Because Mace, Jana is only fourteen, Brandon Stark is fifteen, they need time to get to know one another and assess what they like about one another. Besides from what my sources have been telling me Brandon Stark is a man of great passions, if Jana makes a good impression on him we shall see our power grow and we ourselves will have more presence in Westeros."

"But how will that happen if we are not wedding into one of the houses that has a presence at court? And besides Rhaegar Targaryen is still unwed, if we suggest a match between him and Jana, then the king would be a fool to refuse." Mace said.

Olenna felt the familiar shudder run through her at the thought of wedding her daughter into that family, she had to try very hard to keep her voice calm when she replied. "The King has just come back from Duskendale, gods alone knows what happened there, but the man will not look kindly to any overtures we make towards him and his son. He has kept his son unwed for a reason, it is best if we stay away from that direct play. Marrying into House Stark means we are wedding into an ancient bloodline, one of the oldest in the kingdoms, and it also gives our name more weight, and power if the other lords see that the Starks are willing to wed us. Others will follow and Tyrell blood will soon sit in the other kingdoms as well."

She saw her son's eyes grow wide then as they always did when he thought of the power that waited for him. "And you think that this could truly happen?"

Olenna nodded and said. "Yes Mace. Once the other lords see that House Stark is marrying into us, they will want a piece as well. And that is where we can begin implementing our plans. Otherwise, nothing will happen."

Her son still had doubts and he began grumbling about them. "I still don't understand why we can't see her wed to a southern house. Marrying her into those savages north of the neck makes things so much harder. Besides if Brandon Stark truly is what you say he is like, what is the guarantee that Jana will enjoy being his wife?"

Olenna sighed, for all her pretended to be politically savvy he was still very naive. And so clearing her throat and saying with as much patience as possible she explained. "Jana is nearly a woman grown, and she is also a very smart woman at that not like half the air headed ladies your cousins seem so happy to flitter about with Mace. She will know how to charm Brandon Stark and make him see her attractiveness. If she does not come to love him, well there are other ways she can get enjoyment from their marriage other than foolish concepts of love."

Her son merely said. "If you say so mother."

Olenna laid a hand on his arm and said. "I do sweetling. Now will you respond to Lord Rickard giving him our consent for this or shall I?"

Her son puffed out then and said. "No I shall do it." Olenna smiled, part one of her plan was complete.


	3. The Golden Lion

**Second Month of 277 A.L. King's Landing**

**Lord Tywin Lannister**

Another day at court, another day watching as the lords and ladies flittered about talking about this and that, trying their hardest to win the favours of the members of the small council and perhaps even the Prince himself. There were a few members of the King's court that Tywin actually enjoyed the company of, the king's own cousin and the master of ships Lord Steffon Baratheon was one of them, the man was smart and capable and extremely devoted to the King. They had often spent many a hour talking about various things their children and their homes and their hopes for the future, yes Lord Steffon was a good man. Another noble at court that Lord Tywin found he enjoyed the company of was Lord Edmond Rykker, House Rykker had been given Duskendale after the Darklyns had been wiped out following the defiance and as such Lord Edmond was a very cunning man, cold and calculating, Tywin found him to be a very useful ally to have in council and at court. The rest of the nobles at court were according to Tywin very empty headed and had no real sense to their mutterings.

And yet it seemed that the King in his growing state of wariness preferred it that way. Often, Aerys had been heard to mutter about traitors and treasons going on in the court, and in fact one such case had actually been proven true, when Ser Aemon Rosby had been found guilty of plotting to remove the king, Tywin had had the man executed and had had his sons taken as wards. That had made the king only more paranoid and worried over his safety, and it had fallen to Tywin to ensure that the King was reassured that there was no one trying to plot against him and that he had no cause for concern. He had all reports that might trouble the king filtered out to only include the good details and he had the tongue removed from anyone who might say otherwise. He also made sure to send the Queen and Prince Viserys away to Dragonstone as much as possible so that they would not suffer from the King's rages, something Aerys in his moments of peace appreciated a great deal. As for Prince Rhaegar, the man remained in his books and yet had started attending council sessions. Today was one such session he attended. Tywin looked across the table and saw the Prince, Lord Commander Ser Gerold Hightower, Grand Maester Pycelle, Master of Ships Lord Steffon Baratheon, Master of Coin Lord Gyles Rosby, Master of Laws Lord Edmond Rykker, the new master of whispers Lord Varys.

Prince Rhaegar spoke up then. "My lords, thank you all for coming. There is much for us to discuss. Word has reached me that there might be an opening for some new trade deals with Myr and Pentos that could be used to bring greater amounts of coin into the treasury. I would discuss this first. Lord Gyles if you would."

Lord Gyles coughed and then spoke. "Thank you, Your Grace. Well as it stands the offers for increased trade in commerce and copper with Pentos would bring us in some 500,000 dragons and would also mean that we would have a monopoly on such exports into the narrow sea. The trade with Myr, would include exchanging wood, steel and other metals for Myrish Glass something that has become quite popular with the lords of Westeros. The Myrish would be willing to give us full rights to be the ones to sell their wares in Westeros thus giving us control over the price and the amount we sell."

Tywin spoke then. "And what rates would they give us for this?"

Rosby looked down at his notes and said. "Some 300,000 dragons for the first batch and from there it is up to us what price we set for the amount and the selling rate."

Tywin nodded and then looked at Prince Rhaegar. "I believe that both options could be very profitable and could be of great use to the throne Your Grace."

Prince Rhaegar nodded. "Yes, I do believe the throne and the kingdom could benefit from such a deal. Lord Rosby I want you to write to them and tell them that we accept their offer, for both Myr and Pentos. And I would have us begin implementing these deals as soon as possible." Rosby nodded and then the prince turned to Grand Maester Pycelle and asked him. "Now maester, before this meeting began you had said that there had been word from my great uncle on the Stepstones? I would hear what he has to say."

Tywin's ears perked up at that. Prince Aemon, the third and youngest son of King Aegon the unlikely, had been wild and brash in his youth and had been a great warrior, Tywin had even squired for him in his youth. But something had happened at Summerhall that had changed the Prince, turning him into a shy and retiring man, he had retreated to the Stepstones with his wife and his son and had not ventured from there since. Tywin missed his mentor sometimes. Grand Maester Pycelle looked at the letter and then said. "Prince Aemon writes that there have been increased sightings of pirates on the coast of the stones, and that some time ago he and his own men got into a great fight with a pirate naming himself the Storm. Prince Aemon writes that this pirate claims to have been working under the orders of Lord Balon Greyjoy."

"And why would Balon Greyjoy want to cause trouble now? The Ironborn might be stupid as sin sometimes, but they are not this stupid." Lord Steffon said. "Balon Greyjoy knows that he cannot hope to achieve anything of note, not now that the Kingdoms are strong in their allegiances than they have ever been before."

Pycelle spoke up again. "Prince Aemon writes that the man he questioned said that Greyjoy simply wanted to cause chaos, he wanted nothing more. He simply wanted chaos for chaos' sake."

Prince Rhaegar spoke then. "Perhaps we might need to send word to Pyke then? And tell them that such attempts at destabilizing the realm shall not be tolerated whatsoever."

At the prince's words Tywin had a flashback at the time when his father had suggested something similar when Quellon Greyjoy had gone about raiding the Westerlands. He spoke up then. "That won't work Your Grace. The Ironborn are too illiterate to understand a threat when it is written in words, they only understand one when it is writ in blood. But of course we cannot disrupt the peace now, not unless Balon Greyjoy does so first, and I do not think he is such a great fool to do something like that."

"Then what do you suggest we do my lord hand?" the prince asked.

"We wait for Greyjoy to make the next move. If he does intend to make war, he will do so soon, if he does not then this shall all pass by and he will be chastened." Tywin replied.

The prince nods and then turns towards the master of whispers. "Well Lord Varys, you have been quite quiet today. What news do you have for the council? What have your little birds been telling you?"

Lord Varys a eunuch from Lys, was silent for a long moment and then said simply. "They have been quiet as of late, but they do report that Balon Greyjoy has been allowing the priests of the drowned god to spread their word on the Old Way a lot more than his father did. Of course that could mean everything or nothing. And then there is the fact that there are talks going on between Winterfell and Highgarden, for a betrothal between Brandon Stark and Janna Tyrell."

At that there was a lot of murmuring and then Prince Rhaegar spoke. "What of it? So Lord Rickard Stark and Lord Mace Tyrell are planning a betrothal, it is not that out of the ordinary, after all Lord Brandon is but a few years younger than I. Sometime or another he will have to marry and why not to the Tyrells? I make nothing of it. Now is there any other whisperings that you feel need to be discussed?"

Lord Varys shook his head and so the Prince called an end to the council meeting. Shortly after though, Tywin was in the tower of the hand with Prince Rhaegar and Grand Maester Pycelle. Outside were Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Oswell Whent of the Kingsguard. "There is something Varys is not telling us about this betrothal and about Balon Greyjoy and it is making my skin itch thinking what it could be." The prince said.

"You think the man is trying to deliberately hide information from the crown?" Tywin asks. "To what end though? Varys owes his standing in court and in Westeros to your father and yourself Your Grace."

The prince sighs and says. "I know not Lord Tywin I know not. All I know is that all is not what it seems with regards to the eunuch. He claims to be from Lys, but all of our contacts there report that they have never heard of him before. And this letter from uncle Aemon makes me even more concerned."

"Your father cannot know that Prince Aemon wrote. It will send him into a fury that few have seen before." Tywin said.

Rhaegar nods and then says. "As for this betrothal, it could be useful for you my lord."

Tywin nods and says. "I shall begin making overtures towards Lord Rickard about wedding his daughter to my son and we can move from there."

The Prince nods and then departs. Once he is gone, Tywin turns to Pycelle and says. "Make sure that neither of the prince nor the king know the true extent of the alliance that will be formed."

Pycelle nods and then asks. "Will you push for Lady Cersei to be Prince Rhaegar's queen?"

Tywin is silent a moment and then says. "We shall see, we shall see."


	4. Wild Wolf

**Fifth Month of 277 A.L. : Pink maiden**

**Brandon Stark**

As Brandon watched the southerners joust and compete he wondered not for the first time why he was here exactly. He had only ever attended tourneys if he could compete in them, his first tourney in White Harbour had been a small thing but he had won it nonetheless, though whether that was because he was the heir to Winterfell or because he was actually decent enough he never knew, and so not wanting that to hang over his head he had headed south and attended a tourney at Maidenpool just after his sixteenth nameday some three moons ago. He had made it to the third round before being unhorsed by Ser Tygett Lannister and old veteran and so no shame in that. Now though, now he was here at Pink Maiden not to compete in the tourney but rather to get to know and woo his betrothed, Janna Tyrell. Yes, Janna Tyrell was a very smart lady he would give her that and she was very good conversation and the fact that her breasts were as big as melons also had helped the matter he supposed. All in all he felt that perhaps the betrothal was no bad thing, and yet there was some part of him who still wished that he could have had a saying in who he was to wed. Barbrey Ryswell, a girl he had known since childhood and a girl whose maidenhood he had taken so long ago when they were both fourteen, was a girl he knew and liked. She was smart and charming and good to look at, but more importantly she was familiar, and he knew he could feel safe with her. He might be known as the wild wolf but still ever since his mother had died he had itched for comfort and Barbrey provided that, whether or not his betrothed would, he knew not.

"Are you okay my lord?" said betrothed asked, laying a hand on his arm. Brandon looked at her and saw she looked concerned. "You seemed miles away. Are you not enjoying the jousting?"

Brandon looked out into the field and he could not remember who it was who was jousting he merely shook his head. "I was not born to sit still my lady. I was born to ride and to fight. All this sitting here is driving me mad."

His betrothed smiled slightly and said. "Then perhaps we might speak with Lord Piper in goodtime, after all I am sure he would be more than happy to accommodate you in the lists. It is after all only the first day, and there are two more days to go. And I would very much like to see how good you are in the lists."

Brandon smirked then, oh his betrothed was certainly very clever. Pretending to be hurt, Brandon clutched at his heart and said in mock distress. "My lady you wound me! Do you not think me good as my word? I promise you that I shall be able to unhorse most anyone who comes before me in the lists."

At that Willam Dustin who was sat to his left snorted and said. "Aye, he'll unhorse them after he's rolling on the ground in agony. Who was it you lost to at Maidenpool Brandon? Tygett Lannister an old man?"

Brandon playfully punched Willam on the arm and said. "Aye it was to Ser Tygett, but the man is very ferocious and very good in the lists. There was no shame in that. I have learnt many a lesson since then and will be sure to put them to good use."

He looked at his betrothed and saw she was smiling as well. "Oh that would be very nice. Very nice indeed. After all I have been told that northmen joust slightly differently to how those south of the neck do." At that she looked at him suggestively and Brandon felt a stirring in his trousers.

Giving her his most winning smile he said. "Aye my lady, and I would be more than happy to show you."

With that they sat in silence for the rest of the day, which ended up belonging to Ser Arthur Dayne of the Kingsguard. Later that night in a session of heated kissing in his tent, they broke apart to have a proper conversation, something Brandon found he actually quite enjoyed about his betrothed, the ability to speak with her about more than just sex, something that had been lacking with Barbrey. "Do you truly mean to compete in the lists my lord?" Janna asked. When Brandon did not reply immediately she said. "I do not think it would be wise my lord."

Brandon looked at her surprised and asked her. "What makes you say that my lady? I thought you were eager to see me joust?" At that he made to kiss her again, but she moved away and went to the table pouring them both a glass of wine.

Once she had handed him his she spoke again in a voice that was very soft. "I only said that so that your friends would not think wrong of me. Brandon, I will be honest with you, I know that you cannot joust now when you are here and that you have no intention of doing so. Your father sent you here for the same reason my mother sent me here, so that we can get the gist of one another and assess what we find attractive of one another. Whether we like it or not we shall be wed, and perhaps it would be best if we did that with some honesty?"

Brandon was taken aback by this and then said. "Well that is surprising."

"What is my lord?" Janna asked him. "That a daughter of the Queen of Thorns could be so honest as well as straightforward?"

Brandon shook his head. "No not that, the fact that I was thinking the same thing. SO tell me Janna, what do you make of all of this so far then?"

His betrothed looked at him a moment and then said. "I believe that the match will be good for both of our families and will give our parents the power they so desperately crave. And I also believe that with some time, perhaps we can form a friendship." She said that last word almost tentatively, and Brandon thought he saw the girl she was not the woman she tried to be, it was endearing.

"Aye perhaps we can," he said. "Though I would not have us play games with one another if that is to happen. If we are to truly try and make this work, I would have us be honest with one another, even if we think the other cannot stomach it. It is only fair, would you not say?"

His betrothed nodded and then leaning in for another kiss, she whispered against his lips. "Now enough talking. I will not wait for another three years before I see how good the wild wolf is in bed."

For the rest of the night there was no talking in Brandon Stark's tent only moans could be heard, and his companions knew better than to disturb him. Three days later he departed for Winterfell and his betrothed for Highgarden and he left feeling much better about it all. On the ride back, he, Willam and Martyn Cassel the master at arms in Winterfell stopped off at an inn and began drinking. Once a few beers had been consumed, Willam spoke his voice slurred. "So Brandon, how was your betrothed? Was she as slutty as she appeared?"

Brandon drank deeply and said. "Aye, she was that and more. She's smart, and she knows her way around the bed. It was strange for a maiden."

Willam laughed again then and said. "Well what do you expect of a daughter of the Queen of Thorns. She was probably told to fuck information out of you. So did you give her the same treatment you gave Barbrey then?"

As always talk of Barbrey made him feel uncomfortable, but he had a reputation to live up to and so he said. "Aye I did, might have even done her more than Barbrey. She was screaming so loudly I thought the whole bloody campsite would hear her." At that Willam laughed and Martyn smiled tiredly. Brandon then asked. "And what of you Willam who did you pick up here?"

His friend went silent and then took a long swig of beer and said. "I didn't. I am betrothed."

"Oh, and who is the unlucky lady?" Brandon asked.

His friend went deadly silent for a long time and then eventually said. "Barbrey Ryswell."


	5. Cassel

**Sixth Month of 277 A.L. Winterfell**

**Martyn Cassel**

The ride back from that inn in the Riverlands had been one of the most awkward and painful rides that Martyn had ever experienced. They had been jesting and laughing about Brandon and his betrothed and all the things that she had supposedly done, and then talk had turned to Barbrey Ryswell and Martyn had sensed that perhaps this was an issue that should not be discussed, after all he alone knew the full story between Brandon and Barbrey and it was not a good one. Of course young Willam Dustin was drunk as was Brandon and so stories were told until it came to finding out who Willam was betrothed to, and when he had said Barbrey, Martyn had seen Brandon's jaw tense. There were feelings there that his young charge had

never quite gotten over, and as such there had been tension between the two young friends for most of the ride back, and in that sense all of Martyn's attempts to bring them back to speaking had been for naught though he knew that their friendship would heal with time.

It made Martyn glad that his own son Jory was young, the lad having just turned twelve some years away from the dramas that could be brought about by girls and other such issues. Though the lad tailed Benjen Stark and Lyanna Stark around like a puppy most of the time, and as such often got into a lot of mischief which made Martyn laugh a lot of the time. As for his nieces, they were all sweet girls, completely surreal considering how gruff Rodrik was, and yet he loved them all and he knew they were doing well with the Starks and as such could not have asked for a better liege lord or family to serve.

The Starks themselves were very much his family as well, Lord Rickard stern and hard was also the respected older brother for Martyn, the man who had taught Martyn all he knew about life and fighting, Martyn was loyal to the bone towards Rickard and House Stark and would never forget the lessons that the man had taught him. As for the man's children, well he saw Brandon as the exasperating nephew that he was, the boy had a good heart though he was wild and carefree and sometimes made Martyn sick with worry over some of the things he did. As for little Lyanna she was fierce and stubborn just like her mother had been and Martyn was very fond of her, as for the other two Stark children Eddard and Benjen, Martyn was fond of them though he knew little about them, Eddard having grown up in the Vale and Benjen being too young.

Right now he was speaking to one of the Starks, the one he respected the most, Lord Rickard. The man had asked Martyn to come to his solar for a debrief on how the trip in the south had gone. The man merely looked at Martyn waiting for him to speak, and after taking a sip of water Martyn spoke. "The trip went well my lord. Lord Brandon conducted himself most appropriately, you would have been very proud of him. Not once did he get carried away with women or drink and he spent a lot of the time we were there in Pink Maiden with his betrothed getting to know her. I do believe he likes her."

Lord Rickard looked at him then replied. "And do you believe he finds her interesting enough to remain away from Barrowtown and the Rills?"

Martyn nodded. "Yes my lord. I do. He told me that he believes her to be very interesting and entertaining. He believes he will not need any other sort of interest from the opposite sex now. He does seem fond of her, he would not stop speaking of her on the way back my lord."

Lord Rickard gave Martyn one of his rare smiles then and said. "That is good, that is very good. I cannot afford to have Brandon saying one thing and then doing another. The Tyrells are too good an ally to do that to. Now does he know about Willam Dustin's betrothal to Barbrey Ryswell?"

Martyn nods. "Lord Willam told Brandon of it himself."

Lord Rickard nods and asks. "And how did Brandon react to this news?"

Martyn takes another sip of water and then says. "He took it well considering what the girl means to him. He was rather silent, and he and Lord Willam did not speak to one another for the rest of the journey back."

"That is not good. I cannot afford to have Barrowtown isolated from us, not now, not now that Bolton has actually wed Bethany Ryswell." Lord Rickard says.

Martyn speaks then quick to reassure his liege. "I do not believe that this rift will last long my lord. After all Willam and Brandon grew up together, they are as close as brothers and as such I do not think they will let something like this come between them. Brandon assured me that his interests now lay with the Tyrell girl and not with Barbrey Ryswell. He knows that Lord Willam had a duty to his house, perhaps sending Brandon out hunting or to deal with the bandits in the Wolfswood would help to cool his anger and allow things to settle down."

Lord Rickard is silent a moment and then he nods. "Aye that would work. Now tell me Martyn what did you make of the Tyrell girl? Will she make a good lady of Winterfell?"

Martyn considers this question a moment and then says. "Aye, I do believe so my lord. She is undoubtedly smart and she knows how to play the game that is needed here in the north. She also knows a lot about the north and its people and is determined to know more. Yes, I do believe she will make a good Lady of Winterfell."

Lord Rickard nods and says. "Good for the marriage has been set for two years time. I will need to make a visit southwards to see that all goes well and to meet with Lady Olenna in time. There was news whilst you were away. Lord Tywin Lannister has asked for Lyanna's hand in marriage for his son Jaime. I would hear your thoughts on the matter."

Martyn is silent a moment and then he says. "I believe that it would be a smart move my lord. Tywin Lannister is the second most powerful man in the realm as hand of the king, and his son will be Lord of the Rock after him. Your blood will sit in the Rock and rule of the richest lands in the kingdom, a finer match you could not make. I believe you should accept the proposal and watch as your influence at court grows."

Lord Rickard nods. "Aye that was what I was thinking, but then the Tyrells have also offered their boy Willas for Lyanna as well. And now the issue remains do I truly want to place my eggs in one basket and give the roses a claim to Winterfell as well?"

Martyn thinks of this a moment and then says. "No my lord you don't. Your bannermen will begin questioning you if you do, but wed Lyanna to Jaime Lannister and some of the wealth of the Rock and the Reach can be used to help supplement the north and with an ear at court we can get the best trading contracts."

Lord Rickard nods and then says. "Aye I shall think on it some more before I make my decision. Thank you for your input though. And now there is one more matter I wish to discuss, my son Eddard turned fourteen sometime ago, he is coming to the age where a betrothal should be made for him. I mean to see him wed to the north, and as such I propose a match between him and your niece Lyra. They shall be given a holdfast that is currently being built on the Stony Shore and Ned shall be Lord of the Stony Shore which shall become a port town in good time."

Martyn is speechless for a moment and then he says. "Thank you very much for this my lord. It is more than I could hope for."

Rickard smiles again and says. "I always reward loyal service Martyn, and you have been nothing if not loyal."


	6. Marriage of Thorns

**2nd Month of 278 A.L. Highgarden**

**Lady Olenna Tyrell**

As Olenna looked at her daughter and goodson dancing on the floor of Highgarden's great hall she could not but help thinking of what her daughter had told her of the man. When they had met at Pink Maiden, Janna had told Olenna that Brandon Stark was a charming and handsome young man who was also quite smart, though he often let his emotions cloud his better judgement. Olenna had expected nothing more from a man whose manner reminded her more of his grandfather Edwyle Stark than of his father, and as such when she herself had met Brandon she had found that he was indeed quite smart if a little to rash and vulgar for her liking. And yet Mace was charmed by him and was often found jesting and joking with the man, and the various other Tyrell relatives that had come for the wedding had quite enjoyed his company, and more importantly Janna liked him as well, and was certain she would be able to wrap the man around her Littlefinger once they were finally wed.

Her brother by law, Rickard Stark Lord of Winterfell was a grim man, but Olenna had enjoyed a good many conversations with him when he had come to Highgarden some three moons ago. They had discussed where the wedding would take place and had agreed that there should be two, one happening in Highgarden which would soon be concluded and one in Winterfell. This was to allow both of their bannermen to attend the wedding and celebrate in the revelry and the joining of their two houses. It had also been during the man's visit that Olenna had spoken to Lord Rickard about the possible betrothal between Willas and Lady Lyanna and they had both agreed that it would be too risky to have their eggs in one basket and as such Lord Rickard had decided to have his daughter betrothed to Jaime Lannister, a betrothal that was yet to be finalised, but once it was would give them a very strong voice at court. They had also discussed increasing trade between their two regions, with timber and wool being brought from the north and exchanged for more wine and grapes and such from the Reach, a deal that would help benefit them as would the possible dealings with Pentos and the other free cities that Lord Rickard was exploring.

Her son leaned in and his breath smelt of wine when he spoke to her. "Are you okay mother? You seem awfully quiet and solemn."

Olenna crinkled her nose and said. "Well someone has to be on their best behaviour now that half the hall is drunk of their faces, and your sister and goodbrother are both drunk as well. Someone must make sure that all goes according to plan."

Her son's face turned down at that. "Must you always be scheming mother? It is your daughter's wedding, and there will be another one in Winterfell that you cannot go to. Surely you might just be able to enjoy this one today, if not for your own sake then because Janna is happy and Brandon Stark is a good man. Why must you think of the games that you play?"

Olenna looked at her son and sighed. "Because those who would see us fall, will not stop playing their games even now. There are people in this hall who would see us fall and fall majorly. It is time that we made sure that the benefits that come from this marriage and our position are fully exploited we can never rest easy when we have men like Alester Florent plotting gods alone knows what."

Her son looks her then and asks. "You think Florent is plotting something? That man is only good for one thing and that is sticking his cock into his wife and turning out fox faced children at regular intervals and spawning bastards all over the Reach. What could he possibly be plotting?"

Olenna sighed and said. "The man might have a lot of passion inside of him, but do not think for a moment that he is a fool. Why do you think he wed his daughter Melessa to Randyll Tarly, he wants something and more than likely he believes Randyll is the way to get it. Sooner or later he shall play his hand and when he does we must be ready for him."

Her son took a deep swig of his wine and then said. "Well I shall leave you to your plotting mother. I must needs go see where Alerie has gotten to." And with that her son got up and left.

Lord Rickard soon filled the seat vacated by her son. He looked grim and tired, and when he spoke his voice was soft. "All seems to have gone well my lady. I must congratulate you on organising such a good wedding. My bannermen have been complimenting it and your daughter all day long."

Olenna nods and says. "Thank you my lord. I must say I have deeply enjoyed having you and your bannermen over. And I must say I do believe that Lady Lyanna will make a very charming bride for Jaime Lannister. Your son Brandon is a very charming young man as well, he was raised well."

"As was your daughter my lady." Lord Rickard says before he looks out into the hall and says even softer. "Now, why don't we skip the flatteries and get on with business. The second wedding shall take place in three weeks time and though I know you cannot attend, will your son be trusted enough to carry out a few tasks for us?"

Olenna turns and looks at the man and asks. "What sort of tasks my lord? After all he will be at Winterfell for the second ceremony and after that I do believe he was intending to return to Highgarden to spend time with his family."

Lord Rickard is silent a moment and then whispers. "There has been word from King's Landing, it appears King Aerys continues to grow more and more unstable. Queen Rhaella and Prince Viserys are spending more and more time at Dragonstone, and it seems Prince Rhaegar means to move against his father. If your son could make some sort of overtures with the Prince we might be able to get a foot into the door quicker than if we wait for Aerys to die naturally."

Olenna looks at the man then and asks. "And how reliable are your sources that this is what the Prince is plotting? After all our alliance is likely causing quite a few shock waves in King's Landing."

"Very reliable. There are whisperings that the King is growing more and more paranoid by the day, and that the disappearance of Lord Brune was no disappearance but a burning. Of course Prince Rhaegar would be more receptive to some of what we have planned. It makes sense for us to go forth that way. There is also the fact that the Prince is unwed."

"Do you mean to propose your daughter as a future Queen my lord? When she is to be wed to Jaime Lannister?" Olenna asked intrigued.

"At present, the betrothal has not been finalised and there is indeed word that Tywin means to see his boy betrothed to Catelyn Tully. Whatever happens we must keep an eye on Prince Rhaegar." Lord Rickard responds.

Olenna is about to respond when calls for the bedding begin, and soon enough both her daughter and goodson are being carried off to bed by their respective friends and colleagues. She looks at Lord Rickard and whispers. "I shall think on it." And with that part 2 of her plan has begun.


	7. The Prince Who Dreamed

**Eighth Month of 278 A.L. Harrenhal**

Summer was back in fashion and as Rhaegar Targaryen stared out of his window in Harrenhal he could not but help and think that perhaps this might be the summer of change. His father was steadily growing more and more insane, Duskendale had worn tracks in King Aerys sanity that Rhaegar doubted would ever be fixed, some small part of him also thought his father didn't want them to be fixed. His mother continued to suffer through his father's advances and her screams kept him up at night, he did his best to protect her and Viserys from the king but he worried that it was not enough; sending them to Dragonstone only gave them so much protection. That was part of the reason why he had encouraged Lord Tywin, the hand of the king and Lord of the Rock to pursue the match between his eldest son and heir Jaime and the only daughter of Lord Rickard Stark, Lady Lyanna. That match would give Rhaegar three houses who were in a solid power base, and though Rhaegar had known for some time that Lord Tywin had wanted Rhaegar to wed his daughter Cersei, but of course Rhaegar himself had not been very keen on the match, he had met Cersei Lannister and he had not liked what he had seen. And so he had been relieved when his father had announced his betrothal to Elia Martell, and even more relieved when Tywin Lannister had finally announced to the court that his son was betrothed to Lyanna Stark.

Though Cersei Lannister remained at the fringes of the court now, Rhaegar spent more of his time getting to know Elia. He found his betrothed to be a sweet lady, smart and intelligent and someone he was able to have significant amount of discussions with, but there was again a fear in the back of his mind that she would not be so receptive to what he had planned with regards to their children. There was also the fact that she was frail of health and as such Rhaegar wondered if she would be able to bear him his three heads or if he would need to look elsewhere, of course more often than not he pushed such thoughts from his head and tried desperately to speak with her in such a way that did not give away his plans.

Of course right now he had other things to think about, he had come to Harrenhal to speak with Lord Rickard and Lady Olenna about their alliance and other things. He nodded to Ser Oswell and soon enough the two people walked in, once they were seated Rhaegar nodded at Ser Oswell and once the white knight was outside Rhaegar spoke. "My lord, my lady. Thank you for coming. I trust you have found Harrenhal to be to your liking. Before we begin, I must offer my congratulations to the both of you on the wedding of your son and daughter. I hope they find many years of happiness in their marriage." He paused took a sip of water and continued speaking. "Now that that is out of the way. We may move onto business. What exactly is that you wished to speak with me about that you found it so urgent?"

Lord Rickard speaks first his tone grim. "Well Your Grace, we have come to offer the support of our houses to you should you attempt to take the throne from your father. We all know that the king is steadily sliding into madness. The burnings of Lord Brune, Lord Farring and other minor lordlings from the crownlands bodes ill for the stability of the king and the realm. We believe that you would make a far better King than your father in his current state and we would be more than willing to give you any aid that we can."

Rhaegar considered this a moment and then said. "You are aware that what you are saying could be viewed as treason, and that were I a good Prince and son I would have you arrested and brought before court." He sees both Lord Rickard and Lady Olenna swallow then and pushes on. "But be that as it may, you are in luck. I happen to agree with you, my father is growing steadily worse, and the fact that he sent Lord and Lady Baratheon on that suicide mission to Essos only confirms that it is becoming less and less likely to save him. And so, if I were to go ahead and accept your offer what sort of things would you want from me?"

Lady Olenna speaks then. "Well Your Grace since you have put it so bluntly I do believe I shall do the same, no point beating about the bush eh? In return for our support, we would like for you to give both Winterfell and Highgarden access to the more high profile trading contracts be it within the kingdom or with the free cities. Most importantly we would like a slight reduction on the amount of tax we have to pay with regards to certain aspects of our trade and commerce. Furthermore we wish for more positions at court for members of our families and our bannermen, if we are to work as a fully functioning alliance we must make sure we have representation at court. The positions do not have to be something huge or significant, but positions that will ensure that our voices will not get lost."

Lord Rickard nods and then he says. "It would also be good if there could be more recruits sent north to the Wall and the Night's Watch. The watch performs a very admirable duty by defending us from what lies north of the wall, and it is beginning to fall into disrepute. I would ask that not only do prisoners and other undesirables get sent north but also any lordlings who wish to find some sort of glory or honour also have the choice to join north and are actually encouraged to do so."

Rhaegar takes a moment to take this all in and then says. "Very well, I can agree with you Lord Rickard about the importance of having more lordly men sent north to the wall. After all there are dark tidings coming soon enough as your own house words remind us, and it is important the watch is prepared for this. Now as to your other two demands, the positions at court can be easily organised. I shall speak with Lord Tywin and have him look into that. I will need a list of all the people you wish to send to court by the year's end. And with regards to the trading tax, that is something you shall need to take up with the master of coin when the time comes. Trade contracts is another issue, what trade contracts do you want?"

Rhaegar observes Lord Rickard and Lady Olenna look at one another briefly before Lady Olenna speaks. "Well we know that the throne has sole rights to trade with Pentos and Myr. But there are some lucrative deals coming through from Lys and Tyrosh we would have the rights to those contracts and the ability to charge whatever rates we feel appropriate for the setting."

Rhaegar is silent a moment and then he says. "Done. Once the changeover period is complete you may have the exclusive rights to the deals with Lys and Tyrosh. Not before though, otherwise we shall arouse suspicion. Now what more do you wish to know before we depart?"

Lord Rickard speaks then. "When will there changeover begin? Your father grows more and more mad by the day and his atrocities grow in number. Sooner or later some lordling will rise in rebellion and then there will be chaos. It is better if chaos is organised."

Rhaegar is silent a moment and then in his most kingly voice says. "Once I am wed and Princess Elia has borne me a child that is when the changeover shall happen not before. I must make sure all is in place before I attempt what I plan. Only then will the world know the right way for rule. Not before."


	8. Heartsbane

**Second Month of 279 A.L. Highgarden**

**Lord Randyll Tarly**

Randyll Tarly had always found Highgarden with its smell of roses and tales of knightly valor very suffocating. Having grown up at Horn Hill where the atmosphere was decidedly more somber, he had never been able to truly appreciate the need for such finery and beauty that the Tyrells often bathed themselves in and he had often been in contempt of it. Of course he was loyal to the Tyrells, who were his liege lords and as such deserved his respect for that fact if nothing more. Lady Olenna Tyrell the woman who had single handily ruled the Reach whilst Luthor Tyrell had wined and dined himself to death, was a woman Randyll respected, she was smart and cunning and knew how to get people to do things her way. Her son on the other hand was a different matter. Randyll had always thought Mace Tyrell to be a bumbling idiot, someone who moved from one bad mistake to the next, the fallout from his decisions only lessened by the hard work of his mother and sister Janna. The Tyrell sisters were both smart and had made good matches, as for Mace's wife and children, well Randyll had little thought on them except to think that they were good people and that the future of the Reach would be in good hands.

As for his own family well Randyll was happy with his wife, Melessa who was a sweet and caring lady, though she was a Florent and Randyll did so loath that family. Melessa had born him two daughters so far, Talla and Alysanne and they were both beautiful girls who would one day be the heart throbs of many young men Randyll knew and he dreaded that day. His lack of a male heir did concern him somewhat and he knew that he needed to have one soon enough so as to make sure that his grasping cousins did not try and overextend their reach if he should die. Thankfully Melessa was with child once more and this time they were both certain that it would be a boy, and the Tarly line would be secure.

Of course right now he could not afford to worry about all of that, there had been problems developing between the Reach and the Stormlands for sometime and it seemed that it had finally reached boiling point. Mace and Olenna Tyrell had summoned him to Highgarden to discuss the matter and he was very interested to hear what they proposed to do about the matter. It was Mace who spoke first his voice echoing in the room. "The Stormlords have gone too far this time. They claimed that the raiding parties were not their own and as such I was willing to let it slide, but this, this time they have gone far past too far and into the dangerously unacceptable and I shall not let this go."

"Yes, yes. We understand you are angry Mace, but how will Lord Tarly know what to do unless you tell him who and what has been attacked." Lady Olenna snapped.

Mace coloured then and said. "Right you are mother, right you are." He paused and looked at the letter before them all and said. "Lord Ashford has written to me saying that forces under the command of Lord Connington and Lord Dondarrion have been seen riding through his lands pillaging and burning as they go."

Randyll's ears perked up at that. "Did you say Connington my lord?" Mace nods and then Randyll continues. "Is this Jon Connington the man who is one of Prince Rhaegar's closest friends? Why would he be going about raiding in lands belonging to an ally of his prince?"

Lady Olenna speaks then. "Mace misread the letter once more. It does not say Connington it says Lord Dondarrion only, I think my son is letting his personal grievances influence what he says. Lord Dondarrion is the one who has been raiding through Ashford lands and has been causing quite a bit of trouble for Lord Ashford. Such a shame really, for Ashford was finally stopping his nonsense about the matter with his brother."

"Does Lord Ashford say why Lord Dondarrion is raiding through his lands? Has he per chance caused some offense to Dondarrion? I would not put it past him after all. The man is not the nicest nor the sharpest person around." Randyll replies.

Lady Olenna laughs and then says. "Oh Ashford gives some reason. It is very vague though my lord. I doubt you would want to hear it." Randyll is silent a moment and then Lady Olenna speaks again this time her voice cold as ice. "He says that all he was doing was asking for Lord Dondarrion's daughter's hand in marriage for his son. That Dondarrion refused was more on Dondarrion than on Ashford and yet Dondarrion seems to believe that some sort of injustice has been done and wishes to make a point by raiding the lands." Olenna lets him digest this for a moment and then she says. "What Ashford has conveniently forgotten to mention is that he offered his bastard son Andrew as a husband for Dondarrion's daughter. I can see why Dondarrion would be offended."

"But offended enough to begin raiding into my lands? No, I say the man has gone too far and needs to be taught a sharp lesson." Mace interrupted, his face turning red.

"And how do you propose to do that my lord?" Randyll asks genuinely intrigued.

Mace looks at him then and says. "By giving him fire and steel. Lord Ashford is a good friend of mine and whatever his faults Dondarrion has over stepped here. It is time he was reminded why in ages past the Stormlords used to quake at the thought of the Reach. Lord Randyll I want you to lead a host of around 2,000 men and march them towards the Cockleswent and I want you to fight and burn down Dondarrion's host. Capture Lord Dondarrion if you can and bring him here. I shall take him to King's Landing to for the King's justice as well."

Randyll nods and then asks. "And where will these 2,000 men come from my lord? I can bring some of my own garrison along for the battle but the rest will need to remain at Horn Hill."

Mace nods and then says. "Aye that is what we thought. So that is why men from Cider Hall, Bitterbridge and from Highgarden itself shall be joining you on the way there. Lord Ashford himself has written to say that he will muster whatever men he can and try and meet you as well. If he does not though, we are to assume the worst and I give you express permission to use whatever means you think necessary to beat Dondarrion."

Randyll nods and then asks. "And what if the Baratheons or the throne get involved? Then what shall I do my lord?" Though he suspects what the answer will be he asks anyway just to be sure.

Mace Tyrell is silent for a moment and then he says. "You need not worry about the Baratheons getting involved after all Robert Baratheon is at the Vale and his brothers are just boys. As for the throne, Prince Rhaegar and Tywin Lannister are the powers there they will not interfere if they know what is good for them."

Randyll nods and then asks. "So I have your permission to use extreme force if I think it necessary?"

Lord Mace nods and says. "Within reason aye. I do want you to bring Dondarrion back alive after all. But if the man does not surrender immediately, destroy his forces and take whatever plunder you can from his lands. I want him to remember why the Reach is feared."

Randyll nods and says. "It shall be done my lord."


	9. War

**Fourth Month of 279 A.L. Condor Bridge**

**Lord Andrew Dondarrion**

Relations between the Reach and the Stormlands had always been historically tense, ever since the days of the Durrandons and the Gardeners, there had been war and political intrigue a plenty between the two regions. Under the dragons such a thing had become less common but it was still present and as such under King Aerys who quite clearly preferred the Stormlords due to his familial association with House Baratheon things had become even tenser and the bickering had gone to a whole new level. Of course that was not the reason why Andrew Dondarrion Lord of Blackhaven was currently engaged in raiding Ashford lands, no his reason was something a lot closer to home. Lord Ashford, the fool and the braggart had offered his bastard son as a potential bride for Andrew's daughter Selena, and that was an insult and dishonour not only to Andrew and his house but to Selena as well. Andrew had rejected the offer and then had decided to teach Lord Ashford a sharp lesson.

With this in mind his plan had been going quite well he had taken land and supplies from Ashford lands and had stored them in Blackhaven, bringing with it increased wealth and trade, and more people to work his lands and deal with the bandits that had been plaguing his lands since the times of his father. And then the Tyrells had gotten involved and they had sent Lord Randyll Tarly to engage in combat, and so in the past two months there had been some six or seven skirmishes between Andrew's forces and Tarly's forces most of them ending with both sides withdrawing to prepare for another day. Eventually though Lord Tyrell had begun mobilising more men and as such the throne had sent Jon Connington Lord of Griffin's Roost to lead the Stormlands host of some 7,000 men to deal with the Reacherlords host that was said to number the same amount. Connington was green behind the ears but he had the sense to call a war council. Present in the council besides Andrew and Connington were Lord Caron, Lord Swann, Lord Selmy, and the Lords of the Rainwood. Lord Connington spoke first. "This conflict has gone on for far too long. The King wishes to see it at an end before it becomes a matter for him to deal with exclusively. As such envoys were sent out to the Tyrell camp asking them to stop their fighting if they wished to discuss terms. Lord Tarly sent word back that he would not stop until his liege lord or Lord Ashford bid him stop. Lord Ashford refuses to stop until you are hung and dry Lord Andrew. And so this war continues."

Lord Caron speaks then a veteran of a hundred battles his words are listened to by all. "And that is where Tarly shall fall. If he had accepted these terms then perhaps he might have stood a chance in court. But of course the man believes he holds the advantage and as such we can use this to our advantage."

"And how would we do that my lord? After all we might hold the bridge but they hold the stream and the ways out of this bridge are blocked by their men as well." Andrew said.

Lord Caron looks at him then and says simply. "We hold the bridge do we not? We find a way to bring Tarly and his men onto this bridge and then we break it. To do that we must move our men from the bridge and the surrounding area to east side of the stream. And to do that we must push through the encampment of roses that we currently find around us. We must give them battle."

There is some murmuring of agreement there but then Lord Connington speaks up. "That plan sounds like it will cost us a lot of blood and bodies. The King wishes for this conflict to end as bloodlessly as possible, what you suggest will not do that Lord Caron. In fact it will likely only encourage the conflict to continue for longer than it needs to."

Lord Caron looked at the man and said simply. "I am merely suggesting an idea that could perhaps help us deal with the predicament we found ourselves in. At present I think that this is the best idea that we can go with, considering the circumstances. Unless the throne is going to be sending us reinforcements or unless Lord Tyrell is willing to bring his case before the throne, then this is what we must deal with."

Andrew speaks then. "I believe that what Lord Caron suggests is a good idea my lords. It means that we have control over the situation which at present we do not. We have men, men who know what they are here for, we must end this conflict soon enough if we want to avoid having the throne involved. We must act and we must act now. I say we do as Lord Caron says and we do it soon."

Lord Connington sighs and says. "Very well then. But seeing as it was you who started this whole problem Lord Dondarrion you shall be tasked with leading the men into breaking the encampment. Bring Lord Tarly back alive and we shall see what the King has to say about it all."

Andrew nods and the council is dismissed. Later on he is armoured and waiting, waiting for the sound of a horn being blown to signal the beginning of battle. When said horn is blow, he draws his sword and he leads his men through towards the southern edge of the bridge where the roses are encamped, and he pushes hard. Steel clangs on steel, he swings his sword connecting with armour denting it and breaking, on he pushes his men pushing along with him. He swings his sword, hacking and slashing, blocking and dodging, he takes a few blows but on he pushes swinging and hacking swinging and hacking. His sword is stained red when he next sees it, he does not take long to think on it he pushes on and keeps on swinging and hacking, swinging and hacking.

He takes a fair few blows to the chest and the arms, his body grows weak and tired, but still he pushes on the sound of his men dying around him giving him strength. On he goes swinging and hacking and yet his swings lack the potency that they had earlier on in the battle. He swings but his swing often misses its target and he finds that he is getting more blows to the chest and arms than he was before, his blood pouring out from the dents and wounds he has taken. Eventually he goes for one swing to many and falls of his horse, off balance he is lost amongst the fray of battle and when they find him once battle is done and dusted he is dead, trampled to death.


	10. The Test

**Seventh Month of 279 A.L. King's Landing**

**Prince Rhaegar Targaryen**

His father was growing steadily madder and it was driving Rhaegar to despair, just last night he'd had to pry his father away from little Viserys for something his little brother had said that had had their father screaming and just about ready to throttle the poor boy. What it was Viserys had said no one knew and really Rhaegar did not want to ask his little brother, and once their father had been sedated with milk of the poppy Rhaegar had spoken to Ser Willam Darry as well as Tywin and they had all agreed that for the time being it was necessary that both Rhaegar's mother and younger brother head to Dragonstone and stay there permanently until Aerys was dealt with. They had left for the island fortress early this morning, and Rhaegar had been both relieved and saddened to see them go. The incident had made him fear all the more for the safety of his own family, Elia and their daughter Rhaenys. That Rhaenys looked more like Elia than like him, was not something he cared about, but it was something that deeply angered the King, who had ranted and raged upon being told about the sex of his first grandchild. Truly Rhaegar was worried about what would happen if he did not act soon.

Of course that was not possible at present what with the escalating conflict that was occurring between the Reach and the Stormlords. One of the reasons Rhaegar had called this council meeting, in attendance were hand of the king Tywin Lannister, master of laws Lord Edmond Rykker, Master of Ships Lord Monford Velaryon, Master of Coin Lord Gyles Rosby, Master of Whispers Lord Varys and Grand Maester Pycelle, the Lord Commander Ser Gerold was away guarding the king on Rhaegar's express orders. Taking a sip of water, Rhaegar spoke. "Thank you for coming my lords. We are here to discuss one main important issue. The conflict between the Reach and the Stormlands has escalated, and as such is threatening to disrupt the peace that has been in operation since the time of my grandfather. Lord Tywin what reports have you been getting?"

Lord Tywin was silent a moment and then he responded. "The reports that have been reaching my ears and my desk have not been promising Your Grace. Since Lord Andrew Dondarrion was killed during the battle of Condor Bridge, Randyll Tarly has taken his reachmen and has begun pillaging and burning throughout the Stormlands as he pleases. The Lords of the Stormlands who mustered under Jon Connington have either fled back to their castles to protect their lands or have been killed and or captured during the fights that have ensued."

Rhaegar took another sip of water pretending to be calm and collected whilst inside he was raging, his alliance with the Tyrells was putting the kingdom in jeopardy. Aloud he asked. "And what news has there been of Lord Connington? Has he written to you since the battle of Condor Bridge?"

Lord Tywin looked Rhaegar straight in the eye and said simply. "There has been no word from Lord Connington since Condor Bridge, no one has heard from him or seen him since that day. And as such Storm's End it seems is finally stirring and preparing to declare its position during this conflict."

Rhaegar took another sip of water and asked. "Has Lord Randyll said why he is burning and pillaging through the Stormlands, when the man who caused the Reach such grievous insult is dead as is the man who dealt the first nail? Has Lord Mace said what his stance on this matter is?"

Lord Tywin looks at him as if to say _You know full well what his stance on the matter is,_ but his voice is calm when he says. "Lord Randyll says that he is acting on his liege lord's orders and Lord Mace is saying that he wishes for the Stormlands to remember who it was they were messing with and who it was who supported them during their trouble with pirates and such a few years ago during the reign of King Aegon."

Rhaegar sighs and says simply. "Very well then. Send word to Storm's End, Highgarden and to Lord Tarly wherever he might be that they are to end this conflict right now. Otherwise the throne shall get involved and serious action shall be taken to reprimand them all." Lord Tywin nods and then Rhaegar looks towards Lord Varys and asks. "Now my lord of whispers, what news do you have for the council?"

Rhaegar deeply despises and distrusts Lord Varys but uses him simply because he is good at his job. "Well Your Grace, there has been word from the south. It would appear that there is a new pirate King emerging in the Stepstones, who has begun causing Prince Aemon some trouble as well as disrupting the ships coming from Myr and Lys. As such there are rumours that the man might be backed by Lord Balon Greyjoy."

Rhaegar nods and then says. "Very well send word to my uncle and tell him that aid shall be coming from Dorne. Send word to Prince Doran and tell him to send aid to the Stepstones it is time that this pirate was dealt with and then we may turn our attention towards the Iron Islands and to what Balon Greyjoy is doing."

Lord Varys nods and then says. "There has also been word from across the narrow sea. Daemon Bittersteel the descendant of Bittersteel has mobilised the Golden Company and is looking to forge his own city state in the ruins of Ny Sar. Volantis and the Slaver cities have begun sending out invitations towards various other emissaries to begin preparing for such a thing."

Rhaegar nods and then says. "So long as the man does not think to look west then I have no problem with him forging anything in Essos. Now Lord Gyles how are things going with regards to our trading partners?"

Lord Gyles an old man and sickly, coughs and splutters and then speaks. "They go well, the trade with Pentos is bringing in a significant portion of royal revenue and is swelling royal coffers. As for the Myrish contract, the issue in the Stormlands is slowing that down considerably and there is talk that they might look elsewhere. Of course the royal coffers are growing quite a lot, and as such the realm should be financially stable for many years to come."

Rhaegar nods and then says. "Very well, I believe that is all we have to discuss today." He dismisses the members of the council apart from Lord Tywin. Once the others have gone he speaks softly. "This conflict between the Reach and the Stormlands must end soon enough. What more information have you been able to gather about Lord Ashford's offer?"

Lord Tywin answers just as softly. "He was told to make that offer by an informant who reports to someone within the Red Keep Your Grace. And it has become clear that should war emerge when you make your move, then the Stormlands will side with Aerys. There is some deep rooted hatred for you and yours in the Stormlands for the death of Lord and Lady Baratheon."

Rhaegar sighs and says. "I suppose that was to be expected. Very well, make sure that the ravens are sent out. I want this conflict done and dusted before it becomes safe for mother and Viserys to return. And once that is done we must speak of whom to wed your daughter to."


	11. Banish Your Illusion

**Ninth Month of 279 A.L. Storm's End**

**Stannis Baratheon**

Storm's End was strong and had stood through the test of time, it had lasted through the raiding that the Reacherlords were subjecting the rest of the Stormlords through and it still had enough food to last it through any potential siege. Not that was ideal thinking as far as Stannis was concerned, no there was a great deal of resentment on Stannis's part that his brother Robert had not even bothered to emerge from the Vale when all of this had started to help sort it out, Robert was sixteen a man and a lord in his own right now and yet he had remained in the Vale with Eddard Stark leaving Stannis to face the thunder. As for their family, well since mother and father had died that long ago day they hadn't been a family more sort of a unit that functioned when needed and otherwise did not operate on the same page. Robert was loud and boisterous and popular, Stannis was shy and rigid and did not make friends easily. Renly, Renly was too young to know anything else but the lavish attention that was given to him by all and sundry, Stannis had to play the bad guy to make sure his brother did not become spoilt or rotten like Robert. It was a hard struggle but one that he did nonetheless.

And right now, he had to deal with the various members of Storm's End breathing down his neck telling him what to do. Maester Cressen spoke his voice soft and reassuring but annoying nonetheless. "It is good that Lord Randyll has finally come to discuss terms to ending this pointless raiding and pillaging. It shows that he has finally seen sense and realised the futility of what he has been doing."

Ser Gawen Wylde the master of arms snorts and says. "Tarly has only stopped pillaging because Prince Rhaegar sent him a strongly worded letter implying what would happen to him and his should he not stop. The Lords of the Stormlands still want blood and I say we give it to them."

Maester Cressen speaks then his voice worried. "No, no that will not do at all. Allowing this conflict to go on for any longer would do nothing but anger the throne. King Aerys is unpredictable at the best of times and we all know that Prince Rhaegar has his own interest in ensuring this conflict over and done with. We must make sure that we discuss with Lord Tarly whatever terms we think best and have done with it. But we must make sure we speak with him peacefully."

"Aye speak with him as peacefully as you want maester. It will bring peace aye, but the Stormlords will not forget nor will they forgive. A grave insult has been done to our people by this invasion and it is time that we end this and show them that we are not a kingdom to be messed with." Ser Gawen replied.

"Lord Dondarrion and Lord Ashford are both dead. The new lords who have come in their place are a boy and a lady who is eager to make sure that the wounds done to the two kingdoms are healed and all is set to rights between us. I say we take that attitude into this meeting." Maester Cressen says.

Stannis has heard enough and he speaks then. "You two shall not be joining me when I go to speak to Lord Tarly. I shall do the negotiating myself and I shall set the terms that I believe to be fair."

Maester Cressen speaks then. "My lord, you are too young to go up against a man such as Lord Tarly and come away with fair terms. The man knows politics, and if you will forgive me for saying so, you are a bit too young to be dealing in such things. It would be better if either myself or Ser Gawen or both of us went to speak to the man."

Stannis shakes his head and stands his ground. "No, I might be young but Tarly is not all that older than me. Besides with Robert in the Vale I am the eldest Baratheon and head of the house until he returns. And anyway Prince Rhaegar asked that I deal with this, and I shall. It is my duty to go and speak with the man and end this threat to my people."

Maester Cressen looks as if he might protest some more but then Ser Gawen speaks. "He speaks sense Cressen. If he is to learn to rule someday he must do so by experience and what better way than to speak to the evil himself."

Cressen sighs and then says. "Very well but I suggest that you take guards with you my lord. Just to make sure you are safe."

Stannis nods and then soon enough he finds himself riding out flanked by some twenty men from the Storm's End garrison, he meets Lord Randyll Tarly an imposing man his twenty men. "Lord Tarly welcome to the Stormlands I trust you have found the place to your liking?" Stannis says dryly, before saying. "We are here to discuss terms. I would state some of the terms I wish to put forward and hope that you find them agreeable."

Lord Tarly nods and says gruffly. "Aye go ahead my lord."

Stannis speaks then. "As per the orders from the Iron Throne, for this peace to go ahead and not be brought into question. I would hereby ask that the forces from the Reach currently in the Stormlands withdraw back to the Reach and cease their looting and pillaging. Furthermore, I ask that Lady Ashford pay her share for the damage done to the lands done near her keep in the Stormlands."

There is silence for a moment then Tarly speaks. "Those seem like reasonable demands Lord Stannis. But I have a few of my own to make. This conflict started when there was an offer of a bastard as a groom for one Lady Dondarrion, given that it was House Dondarrion that started all of this I believe it is only fair that they accept this marriage and that it go ahead. I also believe that there should be an exchanging of wards, your brother Renly shall foster in Horn Hill and Lord Mace's son Garlan shall foster with Lord Dondarrion in Black Haven."

Stannis grits his teeth then the terms Tarly has come up with are fair, but he does not wish to part ways with Renly, he already does not know Robert he does not want to know his younger brother. Sighing he shakes his head once and says. "Very well then. I consent. Now shall we have this all written down and signed?"

And soon enough it is all written down on three documents one for Stannis, one for Tarly and one to be sent to King's Landing. Once the documents are signed and sealed, Stannis shakes Tarly's hand and then waits for Tarly to turn his horse around and ride out of the meeting place. Once the man and his party are gone, does Stannis rides inside and gives the document over to Cressen. As the month roles on, the forces of the Reach eventually filter out and return back to their own homes and peace and normality return to the Stormlands though he senses that Robert's bannermen are increasingly resentful of Robert, he cares not he has done his duty and that is all that matters. When a raven arrives from King's Landing asking him to attend court he grows worried, for all know of King Aerys paranoia now.


	12. As High As Honour

**Ninth Month of 279 A.L. The Eyrie**

**Lord Jon Arryn**

The Vale had been a largely peaceful land for some time now, the mountain clans had not done anything to bring about the wrath of the Eyrie in nearly twenty years. Something that Jon was very grateful for, for he was no longer a young man and though he knew that he could likely best the mountain chiefs in negotiating and planning, he doubted he could beat them in open combat, his skills with a sword were not what they had once been. Still there was peace and plenty for the people of the Vale and for that he was happy. Furthermore, it seemed that the potential crisis of succession that had threatened the Arryn line for some time, what with Jon's first two wives dying without issue and his brother Ronnel dying as well was now resolved. Elbert, Jon's nephew and the knight of the gate had grown into a fine young man, a calm and collected man and a man of honour, Jon knew Elbert would make a fine Lord of the Vale when his time came, and the fact that he was now betrothed to Catelyn Tully as well only served to make Jon hopeful that perhaps one day they might be able to insert more influence at court.

As for his two wards Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark, Jon also held a certain sense of pride for them both as well. Having never had children of his own, he often viewed his two wards as the sons he had never had, and just like any father whenever they achieved something he felt a twinge of pride for them. Their friendship was something that surprised him daily, for they were such different people. Robert the first born son and heir to the Stormlands was a loud, brash and confident young man whilst Eddard the second born son of Winterfell was quiet and shy and could often be quite grim and cold unless you actually knew them. They were both men now though and Ned had returned to Winterfell on the order of his father to attend to some business in the north and Robert, well Robert had had his own situations to deal with. The trouble in the Stormlands had threatened to escalate into a kingdom wide conflict and though Jon had insisted that Robert remain in the Vale until they ascertained a better assessment of the situation once it had become clear that Randyll Tarly would not leave the Stormlands, Jon had thought Robert being the hot blooded young man he was would have wanted to go south and deal with the conflict with his hammer, that he had not had been a worrying thing.

Of course just now that was not the main issue that Jon had to face and as such he had called a meeting between himself, Maester Coleman and Elbert to discuss the latest news from King's Landing and around the kingdoms. "Dark tidings from King's Landing, it would seem that King Aerys paranoia has grown and grown manifold. The burning of Lord Rykker itself shows that the man has lost any sort of stability he might have had after Duskendale." Jon said.

"But these charges of treason, why would Rykker want to do anything that could harm his position at court?" Elbert asked. "As far as we know the man was doing well in court and as a member of the council he could have brought significant gains to his house, why do whatever it is the king thought he had done?"

"Well who knows what Aerys thinks or believes nowadays? It does seem that there was something going on though, Rykker always did seem to be a bit of a slippery customer. It would not surprise me if the man was actually plotting something. But of course we must also be aware that it was the Spider who was the one who found out what Rykker was doing, and if one is to put two and two together there is the fact that the Rykkers came to power around the same time Varys came to King's Landing. That Aerys has not seen to question his master of whispers about why such a thing only came to light now suggests that there is something foul going on." Jon said.

Maester Coleman spoke then. "You believe that Lord Varys had something to do with the plotting that Rykker was doing my lord?" Jon nods and then Coleman speaks. "But then why do that when he already has the ear of the King? Why risk his own position when it seems so secure?"

"He could be operating for another cause, or working steadily to unseat the King and put Prince Rhaegar on the throne. After all it has all but been confirmed that the Starks, Tyrells and Lannisters have given their support to the Prince should he attempt a coup. Varys could be working towards that end." Elbert says.

Jon considers this a moment and then says. "If Prince Rhaegar were to hold a great council and assume power through that method then that would make more sense. But this reliance on whispers and rumours is most unbecoming and dishonourable."

"What are you suggesting the prince is trying to do then uncle?" Elbert asked.

"The Prince has very powerful allies in the Starks and the Tyrells, Tywin Lannister holds the keys to the throne in King's Landing, and Aerys is growing more and more isolated. Ever since Steffon Baratheon died on that ill fated quest, the council and the court has been filled with people who seek to gain favour with Rhaegar. The king has grown isolated and more paranoid. We may very well have a war on our hands." Jon said.

The room is silent for a very long time and then Maester Coleman speaks his voice surprisingly steady. "And if it comes to war, which side will you take my lord?"

"The right one, the honourable one." Is all Jon says.


	13. Iris of the Storm

**Eleventh Month of 279 A.L. Winterfell**

**Lord Rickard Stark**

There were times when Rickard Stark felt his age, after all he had turned forty and two some three moons ago and as such was beginning to lose much of the youthful vigour that had carried him through the dark days that had come from his wife's passing. But then there were times when he would look at his grandchildren Edwyle and Lyarra and he would smile and feel young once more, Edwyle who was just a year old was an energetic child running and playing about and constantly driving both his parents to distraction whilst Lyarra was a quiet babe barely even crying. As to his gooddaughter, well Rickard thought Janna Tyrell a smart lady, who was quite clearly her mother's daughter, she was smart and charming and had managed to win over nearly all of his bannermen including Roose Bolton, furthermore she seemed to have completely charmed Brandon so much so that Rickard had not heard of his son straying from his marriage bed even once in the time that they had been wed. Overall Rickard was quite happy and proud for arranging this match.

Further to this was the fact that Eddard his second son had also recently wed. Ned had wed Lyra Cassel the daughter of Ser Rodrik Cassel and as such remained in Winterfell for the time being whilst they waited for the castle at the Stony Shore to be completed. Ned had grown into a fine young man, quiet and solemn though he was there was a good head on his shoulders and that was something that made Rickard very, very proud. Lyra Cassel was a good girl; she was sweet and caring and seemed to be besotted by Ned which was a sight in itself. The fact that she was already with child also made Rickard happy for it meant that the Stark line would be further secured.

But of course during these moments of quiet and peacefulness, something else would rear its head and make Rickard come back to reality. At present it was the meeting he was about to have with his son, Maester Walys and his right hand Martyn Cassel. He asked for them to come in and once they were all seated he spoke. "Thank you for coming. There are many things we must discuss, much has happened in the past few months. First, we should begin with things as they stand in the north. Brandon what were you able to gather from your tour of our bannermen? Are they content and happy?"

His son is silent a moment and then he says. "Aye they are my lord. Lords Umber and Karstark in particular seem to be very, very happy with how things have been progressing. It seems the trade with Lys with regards to lumber has profited them massively. And the Tallharts and the Glovers are benefitting from increased trade with the Iron Islands as well, it seems Balon Greyjoy has his head screwed on and as such Bear Island and Harlaw in particular seem to be in good spirits. White Harbour grows more prosperous and our own coffers grow larger every month."

Rickard nods. "That is good that is very good. So long as they are kept happy that is good, along with the Ryswells and Dustins they are the lords who will keep the others in check for us. As for the Boltons well the fact that Bethany Bolton has given Lord Roose an heir should finally keep the man away from sniffing near the Hornwood lands. Now, what news did Lord Commander Qorgyle have for you when you visited him?"

Brandon spoke once more, his tone serious. "Lord Commander Qorgyle said that the new recruits have been getting better training and resources as a result of the increased funding that we and our allies have been sending to the wall. Though he did note that there has been a lack of recruits of noble birth from the south since the conflict in the Stormlands. We might need to remind Prince Rhaegar of that part of our agreement with him when the time comes my lord. Otherwise all seems well at the wall, the wildlings have been quiet and it seems they will remain that way."

Rickard nods. "I shall send word when the time is right, Martyn I want you to look into increasing the drive of noble recruits here in the north we must prepare." Martyn nods and then Rickard looks at his maester and asks. "Now Maester Walys what news do you have for me from the south?"

Maester Walys takes a sip of water before speaking. "Well my lord, as you know the conflict in the Stormlands was resolved not by Robert Baratheon but by his younger brother Stannis Baratheon. The young man rode out and treated with Randyll Tarly and got him to agree to terms that benefitted both parties, as such no royal interference was needed." Rickard nods the fact that such a conflict had been allowed to go on for so long was worrying. The maester went on. "Jon Arryn has betrothed his heir Elbert to Catelyn Tully, their marriage is expected to take place by the beginning of the New Year. And it is said that Hoster Tully is looking towards the Reach and the Hightowers to betroth his youngest daughter Lysa I believe her name is."

Rickard nods and says. "Very well, I always knew that the Arryns and Tullys would get into the game sooner or later the question is what side will they go with?"

"Well it seems that they might be going for King Aerys side, as the King himself especially asked for Lord Hoster to be named as the new master of laws to replaced Lord Rykker. Furthermore, Ser Denys Arryn has been named to the Kingsguard to replaced the deceased Ser Harrold Grandison as well. All of this indicates to me two things, the King is becoming more active at court and the Tullys and Arryns are beginning to play for the king and not the prince." Maester Walys said.

Rickard nods and his son speaks then. "So what? Hoster Tully is in the capital as is Jon Arryn's nephew by marriage so what does that mean? It either means Aerys is looking for hostages or they are being appointed by Prince Rhaegar. I highly doubt that the King is being allowed to make serious decisions."

Rickard sighed and explained. "The Tullys and Arryns want a place at court to influence events Brandon, they won't get that from Rhaegar for their honour dictates that they support Aerys despite all that he has become. And so this is their way of achieving that. Now the question is what does the Prince intend to do about it?"

Maester Walys speaks once more and his voice is calm and emotionless. "It seems he wishes for a marriage to happen. It appears things between the king and the hand have been growing tenser as the months go by, Tywin Lannister will soon resign on some pretext or the other according to this letter and when he does a wedding might be the best idea for us all my lord."

Rickard looks at the letter in question and then at Martyn. "Find out what you can Martyn and see to it that you do it discreetly. If I am to enter the Lion's Den I want to do it with all the tools I can have."


	14. Sing for Me

**Fourth Month of 280 A.L. Casterly Rock**

**Lord Tywin Lannister**

For eighteen years he had served as hand of the king, it had been he and not Aerys who had ensured that peace and plenty were brought to the Seven kingdoms after the war of the Ninepenny kings and the Tragedy of Summerhall threatened to tear the realm in two. But over the years Aerys had grown more and more erratic and when he had actually threatened to burn Tywin some three moons ago for something or the other, he had decided enough was enough and he had resigned the handship and had headed back to the Rock. Before leaving though he had made plans with Prince Rhaegar for the eventual coup that was to come into place, and part of that had been finalising the marriage between his son Jaime and Lady Lyanna Stark. The marriage had taken place at Casterly Rock two moons ago and had been attended by Lord Rickard his sons Brandon, Eddard and their brides as well as their children. Tywin believed Lady Lyanna a smart girl even if she was a tad too wild and impulsive for his tastes, she definitely would be good for Jaime, the boy had been knighted before his marriage by Summer Crakehall, and as such it was supposedly a knighthood well earned. Tywin would see how well his son had come along during the coming conflict.

That was why he had decided to include Jaime in the war council he was holding today at the Rock. With war on the horizon, Tywin had ordered the training of men and boys for the army and had alerted those lords on the borders with the Riverlands to begin preparing for an incursion. The men present in his solar apart from him and Jaime included his brothers Kevan who looked serious, Tygett who seemed angry with something or the other and Gerion who was jesting. Then there was Lord Summer Crakehall a good and honest man and Lord Damon Marbrand a cousin and a staunch ally. Tywin wasted no time once they were all settled to get to the heart of the matter. "War is coming to Westeros my lords. There is no point beating around the bush or trying to deny it. King Aerys has become as mad as any of his famous ancestors and even as mad as some of his infamous ones. Prince Rhaegar has decreed that the time has come to remove his father from the throne and to install him on it. As such when the raven comes we shall march and we shall see where the lords of the realm have their loyalty, to the mad man or the silver prince."

Summer Crakehall was the first to speak. "That is all well and good my lord, and it will be good to know that a sane monarch sits the throne. But what is in it for us? We will give ours men over to fight and die in a war, we might as well know what it is in it for us."

Tywin was not a man who smiled, but he would have smiled at that. "Well my lord of Crakehall I am glad you asked that question. For you see, though we shall be fighting to put Rhaegar on the throne, what that silver haired fool does not realise is that once he sits the throne and has removed his father, he would have set a dangerous precedent. This war is a way to further the strength of the alliance with the Tyrells and the Starks and make Rhaegar a puppet to our policies. As he would have used our military strength to sit himself on the throne, and remove his father who has the legal right to sit the throne from power, he will always be looking over his shoulder to see who the next person will be to try and remove him from power. Therefore if he wants to remain in power once he gets the throne, he will be more than willing to listen to what we have to say, and he will follow our policies. This shall give us even more power at court and in the kingdoms as a whole. We shall control trade and the commerce of the Seven Kingdoms."

There is some very excited murmuring at that and then Lord Damon speaks. "So should Rhaegar win we shall be at our most influential since the days of King Aegon the Unlikely. But what happens to us if we lose?"

Gerion speaks then. "Cousin, what makes you think we shall lose? We have the might of the west, the north and the Reach in this alliance. Which allies does Aerys have that could reasonably pose a threat to us? No I say we shall win and we shall win fairly comfortably."

Lord Damon speaks up then. "Well we know that the Vale and the Riverlands are in an alliance with one another, and it stands to suggest that seeing as Prince Rhaegar does not intend to call a great council that they will stand behind Aerys due to their notions of honour. Furthermore, the Stormlands will not easily forget who it was that invaded and pillaged their lands, they shall stand with Aerys even if it were not for Lord Robert's kinship to the King. That is in itself a formidable alliance, thankfully the Dornish shall stand with us due to Princess Elia and Prince Rhaenys. But we must make plans should things begin a little earlier than we had thought."

His cousin spoke sense, and yet Tywin was confident when he said. "I have made sure that no word of our movement has reached the Riverlands and as such should the riverlands declare for Aerys when war breaks out, they won't have enough time to call their banners before we set upon them. That is why I want trained and prepared to launch an attack from the Golden Tooth and our eastern border at a moment's notice. When the raven comes from Prince Rhaegar we march and we attack. Lord Rickard has said that he shall be dealing with the Vale in the manner of the ancient northern kings. That just leaves the notion of the Ironborn. Kevan what news from that angle?"

Kevan is silent a moment and then he says. "Little and less my lord. Balon Greyjoy sits in Pyke and does nothing but plot and brood. Whether he attacks during the war is for anyone to say. If he does attack the west though we shall be ready."

Tywin nods and then looks at the men gathered here in his solar and says simply. "Prepare for war my lords, and prepare well for when this all done we shall reap the rewards."


	15. World on Fire

**Sixth Month of 280 A.L. Longtable**

**Prince Rhaegar Targaryen**

Thoughts of his flight from King's Landing still echoed in his mind all these weeks later, he had been suspecting that his father would have him arrested for some time, but he had never truly thought that it would happen quite so suddenly. After Lord Tywin's resignation, his father had named Lord Varys as his hand and the man had been whispering in his ear for some time, and then the arrest had come as Rhaegar had known it would. Rhaegar had been sparring in the yard with Arthur when Ser Jonothor Darry and Ser Oswell Whent had come calling with a warrant from the King, a scuffle had ensued in which Arthur and Ser Richard Lonmouth had managed to disarm both knights and then they had gotten onto their horses and ridden as hard and as fast they could for the docks of King's Landing. From there they had met with Ser Morn Tyrell and boarded one of the many trading vassals from the Reach and sailed from the port. Elia and Rhaenys were in Sunspear having been sent there to visit her family the day of Tywin's departure from the capital and as such Rhaegar was glad of that, for he was not ignorant to the threat they could have been under had he not taken action.

Just now thought Rhaegar did not have enough time to think and worry over his wife and daughter. He had arranged a meeting with Lord Tyrell and his mother as well as with Lord Tarly and Lord Merryweather to discuss what their next move should be. As always Rhaegar spoke first. "Well my father has at last shown his colours and the extent of his madness. He has sent out arrest warrants for myself and my wife, and has called upon his loyal lords to take arms and hunt for me. No doubt that is the spider's work, but there are those at court who are working to undermine his whole regime. Now my lords what can you tell me, will the Reach be able to mobilise and move in full order once war truly begins?"

Lord Mace spoke then. "Well Your Grace, since we last spoke I have been marshalling men and having them trained, so far with have some 30,000 men on standby ready to mobilise whenever the need comes. We can have another 20,000 men ready and armed by this time in three moons should the need arise. Plus there is the Redwyne Fleet which has seasoned sailors on it ready for battle and plunder."

Rhaegar nods and then turns to Lord Merryweather. "Now my lord I understand that Lord Varys has been making enquiries of your son, and asking him what he knows of our plans and movements. I would know what news your son has been able to gather."

Lord Orton Merryweather is a big and red faced man who stumbles over his words for a moment before speaking. "Malcolm reports that King Aerys has begun to retreat into his shell and has allowed the spider more and more power to do as he sees fit, as such all of your former allies at court have either turned against you or have been killed. The Kingsguard remains silent, but Ser Arthur and Prince Lewyn are being threatened with removal from the Kingsguard if they do not come forth from where they are. Furthermore there has been word that Aerys sent word to Storm's End and Robert Baratheon eager for glory has called his banners and means to march on the Reach to strike quick and fast."

Rhaegar nods he had suspected that his father might attempt something like this and so he says. "Aye, Lord Connington has assured me that Robert Baratheon shall not be allowed to pass. He has gathered the Lords of the Rainwood as well as House Swann and House Caron and they are meeting at Summerhall to meet the challenge that Robert Baratheon poses."

Lord Tarly speaks then. "Would it not be wise to send a host from the Reach to perhaps aid in this battle against Robert Baratheon? A greater amount of men might help in seeing that he is dealt with and Aerys is dealt a significant blow. Alternatively should he push past Lord Connington's host then he will look to Ashford to secure his border."

Rhaegar nods. "Aye, Lord Tarly I want you to take command of 10,000 men and ride forth for Ashford at once, be ready to deal with Robert Baratheon, kill him if you must and strike a hard blow. Lord Mace I want you to take the rest of the men and wait for the battle of Summerhall to be done with before riding around the Stormlander host and laying siege to Storm's End. We must keep them away from the main fray of battle. The Redwyne Fleet will also be needed to blockade Storm's End from the sea. Lord Tarly once you are done at Ashford ride forth for the Trident and join up with Lord Tywin's host and do as you must to weaken the riverlands. I shall command the remainder of the men and march into the Riverlands when the time comes."

There is some silence and then Lord Mace asks. "And what of the north what are they to do during this war?"

Rhaegar is silent a moment and then he says. "Lord Rickard has said that he will draw the Vale's attention away from the Riverlands and he will do as the Kings of Winter did in ages past and take the Sisters. Once they have fallen there will be war back and forth between the two kingdoms. Lord Arryn might send some men before hand to aid the Tullys but it will not be enough to damage our chances."

"And what of the Dornish? What is their role to be in this war Your Grace?" Lord Merryweather asks.

Rhaegar is silent a moment and then says. "Prince Doran and some 5,000 spears shall remain behind to hold Dorne, and Prince Oberyn and some 6,000 Dornish spears shall march towards the Stormlands to aid in the battle against whatever forces remain after Summerhall."

"So it is war then? A shame I was so looking forward to speaking my way into some power." Lady Olenna says.

Rhaegar smiles at her and says. "I thank you all for your help. I shall not forget it when I come to power."


	16. Falcon

**Ninth Month of 280 A.L. Sisterton**

**Lord Jon Arryn**

War, the war that had been inevitable since Duskendale had finally broken out and instead of siding with Prince Rhaegar, Jon had sided with King Aerys. Had Rhaegar called a great council to discuss the removing of his father from power, Jon likely would have supported him, for Aerys was mad all agreed. And yet the man had not, he had declared war and gotten into bed with the wolves, the roses and the lions, and as such Jon could not abide such an usurpation and so he fought for Aerys. When Rickard Stark had led the north into attacking and plundering the three Sisters, Jon had begun fearing what this could mean for relations between his kingdom and the sisters relations already strained. So he had called his banners and had ridden forth for the sisters. Meanwhile Robert had sailed for Storm's End called his banners and had fought a host of Stormlords commanded by Lord Jon Connington at Summerhall and had won, though he had been beaten back at Ashford by Lord Tarly. Storm's End was under siege and Jon had had no news of Robert after Ashford. The Lannisters had begun raiding and pillaging around the Riverlands when war had broken out and as such there had been conflicts between the Vances and Lannister men which had ended badly for the Riverlands. Jon had sent Elbert out with a host of some 20,000 men to aid the Riverlords in their defence.

Thinking on Elbert got Jon very worried, his nephew was the closest thing to a son he had, along with Robert and Ned, the three boys had been as thick as thieves and now they were on the opposing ends of the conflict, Ned fighting alongside his father and brother in the Sisters, Robert gods alone knew where and Elbert in the Riverlands. His nephew had grown into a fine young man, smart and charming, with a good sword arm, he would make a fine Lord of the Vale when his time came and he would make a very good husband for Catelyn Tully when their marriage happened. Of that Jon was sure. He simply wished that his nephew did not have to go against the people he had grown up with and that his wards could have known peace instead of the woes of a greedy prince, but alas that was not to be.

Sisterton was in a state of siege, the one place that the northmen had not completely destroyed or sacked and yet it soon would be the focus of another barrage. The scouts had reported seeing the northern host just outside the walls, and the sounds of the battering rams at the gates was proof that soon enough they would have nowhere to go but to battle. The final battle in a series of them that had left Jon's bones aching and sore, his skin cut and bruised and his mind weary. Today would be the day where all of that came to an end and he could either rest his sword and then move onto the riverlands or he would be dead and his King would need to find someone else to remove the northmen before they took the Vale.

He looked at his squire Marq Grafton and said. "Send word to Lord Corbray, tell him it is time to unleash the arrows and to let the gates fall." His squire nodded and soon enough arrows were whizzing into the air and northmen were dying, but the sound of the gates flying down onto the ground over rode that and Jon drew his sword from it sheath and prepared for what could be his final battle. As he heard the sound of battle, the sound of men fighting and dying, their screams echoing in his head he thought of the Vale and the land he was fighting to defend, and he took a deep breath and then spurred his horse forward and rode forth into battle.

Jon had fought in many battles over the years against the mountain clans and then Blackfyres and pirates, and they had all served to make him more aware of his opponents movements, and so when one of them swung left he ducked right and brought his sword down hard on their middle. He swung left, right and centre, hacking and slashing, hacking and slashing cutting through the northmen one by one, hacking and slashing, his blade grew red with blood and on he pushed. Hacking and slashing, hacking and slashing, hacking and slashing hacking and slashing. More and more men fell to the ground and Jon's armour was covered in blood and dirt and grime some of it his own, his blade was red as well.

The course of the battle brought him before many young men who were quicker and more agile than he, but who lacked the patience needed to truly do him harm, and so he felled them before they could so much as cut him, his sword sung with their blood. And yet the tide of battle or the gods themselves saw fit to bring him before a young man who wore a wolf's head helm and had a sword forged from steel in the Vale, his own ward Ned was before him. Jon laughed then and said. "Ah Ned, fancy this eh. A meeting in battle between two old friends. Let us see if I taught you well my boy." He could not see his ward's face but he imagined that it was wracked with fear and guilt, still this was war. He swung at Ned and managed to dent his armour, he swung again with the same result, on the third strike he felt his anger begin to grow. "Eddard Stark, this is not what I taught you. Fight or flee, but do not let me hit you willingly."

That seemed to do the trick for soon enough Ned and he were engaged in a proper duel, swinging their swords at one another, blocking one another's blows. Sparks flew as steel met steel, they swung at one another and connected and howled with pain and sparks continued to flow. Swing, block, swing, connect, and dent on and on it went. Jon grew tired but still he fought as did Ned, on and on they went swinging and hacking at one another, until Jon's old age finally caught up with him, Ned went for a feint and Jon fell for it, and soon enough Ned's sword was buried in his ribs. As blood came pouring out of his mouth Jon looked at his ward and said simply. "A good hit my boy, a good hit in deed." Jon Arryn died with a smile on his face, his ward's sword through his ribs.


	17. Rise of the Kraken

**Eleventh Month of 280 A.L. Somewhere in the Riverlands**

**Lord Balon Greyjoy**

The Ironborn were out in full force for a full scale conquering mission the like of which had not been seen since the days if Harren the black, and Balon's blood sung with joy at the thought of the conquests that were to be gained. The greenlanders were at each others throats and as such had left themselves open to conquest and the opportunity of a lifetime for the Ironborn. There were many places where Balon could have ordered his men to sail and to go, but he had decided that the Reach and the Westerlands were too strong, the north was too valuable a trade ally and so they were to strike the riverlands, the place that had once long ago belonged to them. Balon had called his banners and with the aid of his brothers Euron, Victarion and Aeron as well as his eldest born son Rodrik had planned the conquest of the Riverlands, and so far it was going according to plan. They had struck first at Seagard with all of their might, it had been a fierce fight, even though it was a garrison that held the fortress, and after a long and lengthy battle Seagard had fallen, Ser Denys Mallister the man who commanded the garrison slain. From there they had prepared for their next assault and Balon had decided that part of their force needed to split up if they were to have any proper effect during this conquest, and as most of the riverlords were away fighting the Lions and the Roses they had left their lands undefended.

The Twins were the only place that had not sent men to die in the southern riverlands and they would be key to ensuring riches for the Ironborn and of course there were many plans that needed to be put in place to ensure they fell. Walder Frey was an old man and stubborn and so Balon had sent his brother Euron the wily and the trickster to deal with the man. Euron had been successful through means that Balon did not want to know about, had seen most of Lord Walder's male heir slain including the babes, Euron had wed the eldest surviving granddaughter of Lord Walder and as such was now Lord of the Twins, and he was welcome to it. From there, the Ironborn had mustered men and had fought against other riverlords had the Green Fork smashing them back on the rivers and using their superior man power to win, and then from the Trident they had sailed and taken castle Darry. Now Balon had his sights set on a much bigger prize, Raventree Hall and Stone Hedge would fall and then so would Riverrun and their conquest would be complete.

Balon had given command of the host to capture Stone Hedge to his eldest son and heir Rodrik, the lad would be lord of the islands after Balon and as such needed to earn his chops and earn them soon. Victarion was with him, the second of Balon's brothers was a good and loyal man and a more than capable warrior, Rodrik would be safe of that Balon was certain. But now he could not afford to think on that for battle with the Blackwoods had begun. Tion Blackwood the cousin of Lord Blackwood had advanced with some 200 men and now Balon was in the midst of battle, swinging and hacking his way through, swinging and hacking , swinging and hacking. His blood sang as he cut through man after man, his sword getting redder with the more men he killed. Swinging and hacking, swinging and hacking, swinging and hacking, swinging and hacking. On it went, swinging and hacking, swinging and hacking, swinging and hacking, swinging and hacking, swinging and hacking. These tree worshippers were good fighters worthy opponents as far as Balon was concerned and still they came out hacking and swinging, Balon took his fair share of blows but still he pushed on hacking and slashing, hacking and slashing. The ground was littered with bodies now but still men came pouring out of every crevice and they met Balon's sword and died.

Swinging and hacking, swinging and hacking this was the life of the Ironborn the old way, the only way. Swinging and hacking, swinging and hacking, swinging and hacking, on and on it went, men came and men died, and Balon continued swinging his sword and laughing as he did, laughing like a mad man hacking and slashing, hacking and slashing, swinging and hacking, swinging and hacking. He took his fair share of cuts and bruises but he pushed on swinging and hacking, destroying the greenlanders as they came before him swinging and hacking. Eventually the fighting stopped, there were no more greenlanders to kill, Raventree Hall was theirs.

That night a celebration feast was held and Balon allowed his men to get as drunk as they wanted to for they had won a battle that now meant they had a lot of control over the Riverlands, Rhaegar Targaryen would need to be a fool to dismiss the boon they had given him. Partway through the feast Balon stood up and spoke. "Men of the Iron Islands, we have achieved what no lord of the islands had dared dream of once the dragons came. We now control most of the Riverlands, Seagard is ours, the Twins are ours, and now Raventree Hall is ours. The Riverlords have nowhere but Riverrun to go and soon enough that shall be ours as well." A loud cheer went up at that and then Balon spoke again. "And soon enough Riverrun shall be ours and our kingdom shall grow as it was during the days before the dragons came. Before they put us in chains and bound us to their servitude."

Another loud cheer went up and then the men began banging their cups of their tables and shouting. "Balon Greyjoy, Lord Reaper, Balon King! Balon King!" And Balon smiled, soon enough that dream would be realised as well.


	18. Claws

**Second Month of 281 A.L. Riverrun**

**Lord Tywin Lannister**

The war was going well, Tywin had always known that being prepared would always reap benefits over not being so, he had shown that with the Reynes and the Tarbecks, and he had shown that with the Darklyns and now he was showing it with the riverlords. There had been two battles so far during this whole conflict, a battle at the Golden Tooth where a host commanded by Lords Piper and Darry had tried to block their entrance into the Riverlands, the battle had been short and bloody and at the end of it all both Piper and Darry were dead their heirs prisoners and their men either slaughtered or dead. From there Tywin and his 15,000 men had marched into the Riverlands where they had met a force of some 8,000 men commanded by Lord Karl Vance and his cousins, this force provided a much tougher battle at the Tumblestone and the river had run red with the blood of the fallen but soon enough Vance was dead as were his cousins Wayfarer's Rest had been sacked and put to the torch as had Atranta and they had moved on marching towards Riverrun. Tywin had given his men under the command of Ser Armory Lorch leave to go foraging and burning through the Riverlands. And news had come of a battle between Ser Armory's men and a host commanded by Elbert Arryn now the Lord of the Vale, Ser Armory and his men had been killed but Ser Elbert and his host had suffered a great many losses. And then news had reached Tywin as he had been camped in the Whispering Wood that the Ironborn had invaded the riverlands, whilst at most times this might be seen as a grave nuisance this time round it had actually been cause for great celebration for they had taken Seagard, the Twins, Raventree Hall and Stone Hedge and were now dividing the Riverlords over what they needed to do. Balon Greyjoy was reportedly sailing towards Riverrun now.

All in all it seemed things were going from bad to worse for King Aerys and his allies, Jon Arryn had been slain at Sisterton and the Sisters now belonged to the northmen, the Vale was ravaging and burning itself to pieces under the northmen who ran wild and free. Storm's End was under siege from some 20,000 Tyrell men whilst Robert Baratheon had hidden in the Stoney Sept only to be driven out by Lord Randyll Tarly and Prince Rhaegar, whether the man was alive or not none knew but word was that both the Prince and Lord Tarly were now marching on Harrenhal. As for the King, the man had hesitated and then had supposedly had Lord Varys burnt alive for his treasons, and had named the pyromancers Rossart named hand of the king. Word was that the man was sending the army of the crownlands all 20,000 of them towards the Riverlands under the command of Ser Gerold Hightower, Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Jonothor Darry of the Kingsguard. Sure enough the king was growing desperate and victory should just be a matter of time.

Tywin himself was currently watching and waiting for the battle of the Whispering Wood to finish and for them to move on towards Riverrun. After months of planning and preparation they had finally managed to lure Hoster Tully away from Riverrun with the promise of something that even he could not resist, though he had been loath to do it, Tywin had sent Jaime as part of a 200 man probing force hoping that the thought of capturing the heir to the Rock would be too tempting for Hoster to remain in the castle. And it seemed that he had been proven right, battle was raging now down below the hill. The screams of the dying could be heard as could the sounds of swords and steel on steel. Tywin though was saying a prayer to gods he no longer truly cared about, praying with all his might that his son might be spared and might live through this war and the battle that was raging below.

The minute it became too much for him, Tywin broke through his usual calm and raised his sword and led the charge down into the hill below. What he found was something that would remain with him for the rest of his life, there were rivermen, westermen and Ironborn all fighting one another in what seemed to be a maniacal bid for glory on all three sides. Tywin though did not care, he slashed his way through any who came in his path, looking for Jaime, he hacked and slashed and cut down men who were bigger and quicker than him, simply because the urge to find his son was stronger than any urge to truly protect himself. He received a fair few blows for this lack of protection but then he would cut down the men responsible or see them cut down for him by his guards.

He pushed on swinging and hacking and cutting and hacking, blood and bodies piling up before him, he did not care he needed to find Jaime and he needed to find him now. When he did find his son, Jaime was curled up in a ball on the ground apparently unconscious and with blood coming out in a puddle before him, Tywin grew anxious and bellowed for his guards to pick his son up and ride out of the fray of battle. The men surrounding them realising what was happening paved a way for them to get out, firing arrows or simply hacking and slashing at their enemies until they got back to the clearing. Once Jaime was safe, Tywin waited for the din of battle to settle before he looked around for a soldier to go and find news.

When said soldier returned, he brought good tidings. "We won my lord. The Tullys retreated back to their castle but not before Hoster Tully was found and killed. The Ironborn have begun laying siege the castle and they intend to take it through some means or the other."

Tywin merely nodded and said. "They are welcome to it."


	19. The White Bull

**Fifth Month of 281 A.L.: Trident**

**Ser Gerold Hightower**

Ser Gerold Hightower, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard had seen plenty of battles in his time, he had earned his spurs during the fifth Blackfyre rebellion some thirty years ago and had fought against Maelys Blackfyre at the Stepstones, he had fought against the remenants of the band of nine and he had fought outlaws a plenty. He had never thought that he would live long enough to see yet another civil war engulf Westeros, and yet it had and he felt remorse for that fact everyday he lived. He should have done more to stop Aerys and his madness but he had not, he had allowed his vows to get in the way of one another and now Westeros was paying the price for that. Aerys was a mad man and needed to be stopped, his son though was little better, an usurper and a fool as well who had decided to rely on the sweet words of Tywin Lannister and Rickard Stark and their men to claim his throne when a council would have done the same job. The boy was too foolish to even realise that when the ascended the throne he would be beholden to the whims of the lords who had put him there, the Targaryens would weaken.

A war council had been called, they were situated on the southern bank of the trident with their forces spread out, loyalists from the riverlands, the Vale and the Stormlands were gathered and Gerold looked at them all and saw a beaten and broken host. Still he needed to do his duty and so he would. His voice deep he spoke. "We all know what the situation is. Riverrun has fallen to the Ironborn, the Ironborn control most of the riverlands now, but they are arguing with the westermen over what is and what is not theirs. Prince Rhaegar sits on the northern bank of the trident with some 20,000 Reachmen and some 10,000 Westermen. The north has entered a peace with the Vale and is marching home. We have 20,000 crownlanders here as well as what is left of those who are loyal to the King. We have experience in battle and fighting, Rhaegar has numbers."

"And you suggest we go and march to our deaths with smiles on our faces knowing we did our duty to a mad king?" Lord Eldon Estermont said. "Pah I would rather rot and burn than do that. I want to live and I want to taste the sweet summer wine, I want nothing to do with Targaryens and their latent folly."

Gerold let the man speak and then he said quite calmly. "You are welcome to leave Lord Estermont, and once this war is done and dusted I shall come for you and put you and yours to the sword for disobeying your king. Your nephew fought honourably and bravely for King Aerys, would you dishonour his sacrifice by retreating back to Greenstone like some whipped cur?"

Estermont grumbled something then and was silent. Lord Celtigar spoke then. "How do we know we shall emerge victorious, our numbers took a big hit during the skirmishes towards the Trident, and the northmen might still turn around and hit us in the rear. We must prepare and we must act now, rather then waste time discussing manoeuvres."

Ser Gerold smiled at that and said. "Well then let us get to action then." And so it was that Gerold found himself saddled and ready, his white armour glistening in the sunlight as he prepared for battle. Once the horns were blow, he rode forward and began the charge. Crossing over the river they met a stream of arrows and swords and spears, men died instantly, Gerold pushed on using his strength to cut through the throng, hacking and slashing his way through cutting and ducking and dodging, hacking and hacking and hacking and slashing his way through cutting and ducking and dodging, hacking and hacking and hacking and slashing his way through cutting and ducking and dodging, hacking and hacking and hacking and slashing his way through cutting and ducking and dodging, hacking and hacking and hacking and slashing his way through cutting and ducking and dodging, hacking and hacking and hacking and slashing his way through cutting and ducking and dodging, hacking and hacking and hacking and slashing his way through cutting and ducking and dodging, hacking and hacking and hacking and slashing his way through cutting and ducking and dodging, hacking and hacking and hacking and slashing his way through cutting and ducking and dodging, hacking and hacking and hacking and slashing his way through cutting and ducking and dodging, hacking and hacking and hacking and slashing his way through cutting and ducking and dodging, hacking and hacking and hacking and slashing his way through cutting and ducking and dodging, hacking and hacking and hacking and slashing his way through cutting and ducking and dodging, hacking and hacking and hacking and slashing his way through cutting and ducking and dodging, hacking and hacking and hacking and slashing his way through cutting and ducking and dodging, hacking and hacking and hacking and slashing his way through cutting and ducking and dodging, hacking and hacking and hacking and slashing his way through cutting and ducking and dodging, hacking and hacking and hacking and slashing his way through cutting and ducking and dodging, hacking and hacking and hacking and slashing his way through cutting and ducking and dodging, hacking and hacking and ducking and dodging. It became a mantra to him and he pushed on.

He took a fair few blows and noticed his fellow sworn brother Ser Jonothor lying face down in the river blood pooling around him. He pushed on swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking swinging and hacking and then he felt cold steel push through his ribs and he saw red and then he was dead.


	20. Fire

**Seventh Month 281 A.L. King's Landing**

**King Aerys II Targaryen**

So this was how it was to end was it? His son had betrayed him and fought a war to take the throne, Aerys knew he had not been in his right mind for some time, ever since Duskendale his mind had given up on him and the visions and the pain of the nights caught up with him. His life had been so full with promise before Duskendale and before he allowed the whispers of Tywin and his power cravings got to him. He was not proud of the things he had done since Duskendale, no more than he was proud of the fact that most of the time he could not remember what he had done due to the madness and the erosion to his mind. Of course, Aerys was so very disappointed in his son, in a sense because he had thought Rhaegar too much of a loyal and good son to ever try and remove Aerys from the throne, and also because the boy was too stupid or had his head in the clouds to realise that he would be tied down to his lords more than Aerys ever had been. That was why he had decided that if Rhaegar could not wait for the throne, he would not get it, King's Landing and the Iron Throne would go up in smoke and the people of King's Landing with it.

His remaining councillors were trying to persuade him against this course of action. Grand Maester Pycelle a traitor if ever there was one was speaking very, very quickly his brow sweating. "Your Grace, surely there is another option to the one you are suggesting. Setting the city on fire will do nothing but earn you the ire of the people and the kingdoms. Do you truly wish to be remembered as the mad king who burnt his city down to spite his son? Surely a compromise could be reached with Prince Rhaegar?"

Aerys snorted and looked at the man and said simply. "No. Rhaegar's advisors will make sure that I am imprisoned and chained and tried like a common criminal. I will not subject myself to that humiliation. I will go out on my own terms and I will teach my son a valuable lesson in the process."

Pycelle tried a different tactic. "The send out a party of men and tell Prince Rhaegar to lay down his weapons as well as those of his advisors and allies, otherwise you shall not let him into the city and those of his allies who still have family left here shall suffer until he does so."

Aerys was silent a moment and then he said. "Hmm I shall contemplate what you have suggested Pycelle Now go back and scurry towards whatever rats you have left in this city. For soon enough you might not have enough time to do the basic things your order is supposed to do." Once Pycelle had bowed and left the throne room, Aerys turned to his hand the pyromancers Rossart and asked him. "How many caskets of the fire are there and are they ready to go?"

Rossart was a slimeball, Aerys knew a man whom he would not have trusted in his younger days, hells even now he did not trust him but he was a pyromancer not a politician. "There are ninety casks spread out across the city waiting for your word Your Grace. And they are ready to go at a moment's notice. I promise you that there shall be only ruins left once the deed is done. Prince Rhaegar shall not have a city to rule over."

Aerys smiled at that and then turned to look at the one remaining Kingsguard he had, Ser Denys Arryn, who had stayed in King's Landing whilst his sworn brothers Ser Gerold, Ser Jonothor and Ser Barristan had fought at the Trident, Ser Gerold and Ser Jonothor were dead Barristan had gone over to Rhaegar, Ser Arthur rode with Rhaegar, Ser Oswell was lying dead somewhere in the Riverlands and Prince Lewyn was in Dorne. Ser Denys was a good man if a bit naive, he would have done well under Ser Duncan. "Ser Denys you have been quiet of late, what do you think I should do then? Let my son in and see my hard work put to the sword, or burn him out of a city?"

Ser Denys looked distinctly uncomfortable at that but swallowed and said. "I believe that you should do as you see fit Your Grace. Prince Rhaegar is a traitor and he needs to be punished accordingly."

Aerys clapped his hands in delight and said. "Ah yes my faithful lapdogs sworn to speak like parrots. Very well, Ser, I want you to go and find Pycelle, kill him and then return here with his head. I do not want any ravens being sent out today." The man bowed and left, and Aerys turned to Rossart and said. "Prepare a cup for our knight to drink when he returns." The man nodded and did just that. As they waited for Ser Denys to return, Aerys found himself wondering not for the first time what had led his grandfather to wed him to Rhaella, his sister had been a beautiful girl when they were younger so filled with laughter, she should have wed someone more deserving of her, but alas some stupid prophecy had brought them together, and their son was going to ruin their dynasty by trying to bring it to fruition. Sometimes Aerys was glad he could not think straight, otherwise he might have ordered Rhaegar's death years ago. The door opened and Ser Denys walked in holding Pycelle's head. "Ah good work Ser. Now lay the head here at the feet of the throne and take the drink from Rossart you must be very thirsty." Ser Denys took the drink and downed in one, his screams were loud and piercing, Aerys laughed then and said. "I knew you were a traitor from the moment you walked in Denys Arryn. As was your whole family." The man's body exploded into pieces, and Aerys looked at it like he would a stain on the floor. He turned to Rossart and said. "Set the match." And as Rossart lit a the spark and then dropped it onto the plinth, the throne room caught fire and Aerys Targaryen died laughing.


	21. From Can to Can't

**Eleventh Month of 281 A.L. Duskendale**

**King Rhaegar I Targaryen**

The war had been costly for all involved, the Riverlands were a mess, the Vale was rudderless, the crownlands and Stormlands were going through a shortage of food. All in all Rhaegar was often left questioning whether or not the war had actually been worth it. He was kept awake at night with the screams of dying men, women and children haunting his every thought and waking breath, he could not sleep and nothing the maester did could cure him of this hell his nights had become. Not even Elia could make him feel better and he was loath to ask her to help him when she was so frail and her health was taking a beating during the winter, Rhaenys seemed to be the only thing providing him with relief, her joyfulness and playfulness bringing a smile to both her parents faces. There was a need for a male heir but Rhaegar was still too haunted by ghosts to try anything. That they were living not in King's Landing which had been burned to smithereens by his father and that there was nothing left of the city that had been built by the dragon, and that they were now living in the Dun Fort and Duskendale itself due to House Rykker had died out during the war was only adding to some of his problems.

Once they had managed to settle things at Duskendale, Rhaegar had held court where he had named his small council and Kingsguard. He had named Tywin Lannister as his hand, simply because he knew the man would accept no other position and as far as he was concerned it was better to have the devil you knew than one you didn't, master of ships was given to Paxter Redwyne, master of laws given to Lord Rickard Stark, master of coin was given to Jon Connington a man Rhaegar knew and trusted, as master of whispers Rhaegar named Lord Leyton Hightower, and for Grand Maester the citadel had named Gormon Tyrell to the role. As for the Kingsguard with most of his father's Kingsguard having died during the war, Rhaegar had needed replacements to join Lord Commander Lewyn Martell, Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Barristan Selmy, and so he had named Ser Lyle Crakehall, Ser Garth Hightower, Ser Willam Darry and finally Ser Harwyn Plumm. Good men all of them and Rhaegar thought they would continue the honour the Kingsguard had established. Once that had been established, Rhaegar had been crowned King and Elia Queen at the Starry Sept so as to ensure that there was some sort of officialdom there once more. The lords who had fought for Aerys had been pardoned and some had been allowed to retain their positions and status, but there was one thorny issue, and that was the Baratheons.

"Your Grace, the Baratheons have a very strong claim to the throne through their grandmother Rhaelle. It would not do allow them to keep their titles as Lord Paramount of the Stormlands and suggest that they can still hold some measure of power in realm. As others might grow dissatisfied with your reign and seek to crown Stannis. They still remember how he fought during the Tarly invasion." Lord Tywin said his voice even.

"The Baratheons did their duty to whom they thought was their rightful king. I see no reason to punish them even further. They have lost a father, a mother and now a brother in service to my family. They should be rewarded for their loyalty not stripped of a title they have held since the conquest." Rhaegar replied evenly.

"Stannis Baratheon is a man with a strict sense of honour. Now that his grace sits the throne he will not attempt to do anything that could be viewed as treason. That is not the type of person he is, nor shall he listen to those who would seek to end the King's reign on the throne. He will stay true to the King and the Targaryens." Jon said.

Lord Leyton spoke then. "Well there have been reports that some of the Stormlords mean to see the man removed and his younger brother named Lord of Storm's End. I agree with Lord Tywin Your Grace, better to remove the Lord Paramountship of the Stormlands from the Baratheons and give it to someone you respect and believe will stay true no matter what."

Rhaegar thought about this for a moment and then looked at Jon and said. "Very well then in that case I believe that Jon should do well as Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. From now House Connington shall be overlords of the Stormlands. Maester Gormon I want this written into a royal decree and any who question it should come here to present why it should not be as it is."

The lords nodded their agreement and then Lord Tywin spoke. "Lord Connington shall need some support against those who would want the Baratheons. I suggest that we unite the Rock and the Roost once more. If you would consent my lord I would see my daughter wed to you."

Jon looked quite surprised but he merely nodded and then the matter was settled. Rhaegar then turned his attention towards other matters. "Now that that is settled there is another pressing matter that we must discuss. Trade with the free cities was quite slow during the war and as such we must needs see it reintroduced on a scale that would be best for encouraging trade in the long term. Therefore I believe that it might be best if the throne takes over the rights for now with regards to Pentos and Myr as well as Lys."

At this Lord Rickard spoke up. "That would be unwise Your Grace. We fought a war to remove a tyrant from the throne; you do not want the people believing you to be like your father now would you? If not then perhaps it might be better to delegate the trading contracts out to those who stood by you through thick and thin."

Rhaegar looked at Jon who merely said. "Lord Stark does have the right of it Your Grace. The throne currently stands on shaky ground, we cannot alienate our allies by claiming a monopoly over all the best trading contracts."

Rhaegar sighed and then said. "Very well then we shall need to discuss this on a much more detailed basis later on." And so the council meeting went on for sometime, in which Rhaegar had to give more away to his allies than he felt comfortable with, and he wondered if perhaps this had all been a mistake, his power was already feeling constricted.


End file.
